Amen :: A Hellsing Tale
by Phantomgrlofopera
Summary: After some years away from the Hellsing Manor, Integra's only child, Victoria Hellsing, has now returned. Memories, love, lust, battles, and more await you in my latest series! So come and step into the newest Hellsing's shoes!
1. Intro

Amen :: A Hellsing Tale :: Intro

**Name**: Victoria Annalice Hellsing

**Nicknames:** Tori, Lica, and Anna

**Alas:** Hellhound

**Age:** 21

**Origin:** Daughter of the late Earl of Abington & Sir Integra Wingate Hellsing.

**Occupation:** Countess of Abington, Archeologist, Treasure -Hunter Extordaniare.

**Gear:** Twin Pistols,UV Bullets, Leather Whip, Headset, Assault Rifles, & a belt-set of Grenades.

**Transportation:** Jeep Commander, Ducati motorcycle

**Appearance:** Ice blue eyes similar to her mother's , long curly brown hair, slender figure.

And now I welcome you on Hellhound's adventures, as we travel along with her in the depths of Africa, to the streets of London. Fighting vampires, killing FREAKS, and fending off her own temptations & emotions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The child was born late into the night; as the moon rose high in the darkened sky. With a small cry and a flutter of its eyes; it showed its first signs of life. It was a baby girl. Unlike any other child, she smiled upon the men and women in the room.

Let me see her doctor." Said the mother in a calm tone. Once the baby was placed in her arms she laughed, and kissed the child. "She has her father's eyes."

And in that room of birthing, no one saw the stranger emerge from the darkness. His red eyes were fixed on the child, as it was looked upon by the mortals. He knew this child would bring a great change to his life and those of the Hellsing Organization. Good or bad, he did not know.

_Ego tribuo donum of immortalis ut thee , decorus parvulus._

**_I give the gift of immortality to thee, beautiful child._**


	2. Return To Hellsing Manor

**_Amen :: A Hellsing Tale :: Part 1 :: Return To Hellsing Manor_**

**__**

_**Hello folks! Here's my latest series now for all you on Now this is in your pov, and if you don't like that, read another story!! I wont change it to any other POV. So I hope you like it, ENJOY!!!**_

The mists on the mountain top covered your slender form as you climbed further up. A soft breeze sent chills up your spine, causing your fingers to slip a bit on the rocks. A rather large eagle flew past your legs, causing you to look down to watch it.

"You know what, I think you forgot your climbing gear on purpose Tori." Your assistant Max said through the headset. You laughed and jumped over to the next ledge, barely making it.

"Now what on Earth gave you that idea?" You said sarcastically, as you jumped down onto the lowest ledge. Smiling, you took a good look at the wonder that stood before you. "Well Maxi, it seems we have a lovely Incan civilization, mostly in ruins."

"Nice...oh wait. Your gettin' a call from London, I'll put 'em on now." He answered. I had a good feeling who it was.

"Hello? Victoria? Are you there my dear?" You heard a calm, elegant voice say through your head-piece. You smiled and returned to examining the city.

"Hello Walter, how are you?" You asked, taking out your camera. It had been so long since you had spoken to Walter, or anyone in London for the matter. "I hope everything is well up there."

"Going along quite well actually, that's is why I am inviting you to come and stay with us at the Hellsing Organization." He said. Well, he sure does get to the point quickly. "Your mother needs some company, and she hasn't seen you in a long time."

"Yes, that sounds quite lovely Walter, I'm flattered." You answered, taking a few pictures of the ancient city, as you walked up the stone steps. "Give me three days, oh and Walter?"

"Yes my dear?" He asked softly.

"Have my horses ready please." You said, taking a look at the beautiful view. You heard a soft chuckle and a click, then Max's voice.

"So?" he asked, wondering what the conversation was about.

"It looks like I'm heading to London."

* * *

It was a quiet plane ride to Britain, Max was asleep most of the ride, so you sat quietly in staring out the window of the plane. You thought about London, and the Hellsing Organization. It had been so long, perhaps too long since you had spoken with your mother. Besides, she was always so busy with her work, she never had time to speak with you. Walter had always been there for you, he was like a father. There were many people you missed in London, but work had kept you from them.

Like Seras, the vampire girl who worked for mother. She was very nice to you when you were younger, giving you treats and letting you play with her machine guns. Very dangerous, yet very fun! Though there were many faces you missed, only one stood above them all.

….

Alucard the vampire, strong, handsome, sarcastic, deadly. He was amazing in every way. You remembered how he would come up into mother's office every night as you had lessons with her, and place his large red hat on your dainty head, causing you to giggle and mother to scowl. Once, when you where 15, you watched as he slayed a young vampire, as gruesome as it was, it didn't seem to scare you. Alucard smiled as usual, picked you up, placed you on his mighty shoulders, and got you back to the Hellsing Manor safely. Another time, the night of your very first date, and it wasn't going well. You could tell your man for the night was only in it for the sex…and you wanted to go home soon after the date started. As you got up to leave, he grabbed you by the arm and roughly pulled you into a kiss. Just as you thought you would vomit, Alucard stepped in and knocked the boy out of the way. You spent the rest of that night talking with Alucard under the starry night sky.

As you thought of all your moments with the vampire, Max woke, and came over to sit with you.

"So, I'm finally going to get to meet your mother, eh?" He asked, taking a sip of your tea. You smiled and nodded, looking back out the window. You felt a hand on your shoulder and turned. "It's going to be okay Tori, I bet she will be excited to see you."

The Hellsing Manor stood in the dark London night with an eerie glow to it. Of course, trainees ran all over the place, shoot their weapons at fake vampires and ghouls. You and Max stopped your Ducari's motorcycles at the gate. As the iron bars opened for you, awkward glances from the trainees, and a few cat calls as well. You ignored them, as you usually do, and drive your Ducati further towards the manor. Glancing up at the large window, you saw a shadow of a man and woman. You instantly knew who they were and looked away, why you couldn't figure out. Was it nerves, fear. Where you afraid to see them again? You couldn't figure it out. You pulled to a stop as Walter opened the door of the massive manor. Max hopped off his bike and helped you bring your things in, Walter came out to help as well. You were reluctant to go in, but mustered up the courage and put those scared feelings away. You slowly made your way into the building, holding your head high. You heard Walter and Max come up behind you and were relieved they were there. Glancing around, there was no one, only silence.

**_Well it's as boring as ever._**

"Miss Hellsing, would you like to see you mother now?" You heard Walter say from behind. You smiled and nodded.  
"Yes Walter that would be great." you answered, as he came around and lead you up the large stairs. Just as you reached the top you saw a young blond haired girl run up behind you.

**_I bet she's trying to be sneaky._**

You turned to see Seras Victoria, smiling brightly. She ran up and gave a warm hug, making you laugh.

"Oh Victoria! it's so good to see you again! You look absolutely gorgeous! I..." She said, being interrupted by Walter's cough. She giggled and hugged you once more, running back down the stairs.

"Well that was odd." Max said, laughing at the goofy vampire girl. You laughed and turned back around, only to see mother standing at the top. You stopped wide-eyed.

She looked the same, tall, thin, long blond hair. Her shocking blue eyes were as blue as ever. The last time you saw her, her face was emotionless, but this time, she was actually smiling. You returned the smile and gave her a hug. To your surprise, she returned it.

"Welcome home Victoria." She said, in her lovely, calm voice. You smiled and turned to Max, and motioned him fourth. He slowly made his way up to the top, stopping behind you.

"Mother, this is my assistant, Maxwell Hawthorne." You said.

"It's an honor to meet you Sir Hellsing." He said to her. You were relieved he had remembered to call her that. She smiled and pulled out a cigar, lighting it.

"It's a pleasure." She answered. She nodded to Walter, who motioned Max away, probably off to his quarters, leaving you alone with mother dearest.

….

"So, how is the archeology going for you?" Mother asked you as you sat down in front of her desk.

"Very good, it's exhilarating." You said, taking off your gloves and placing them in your lap. "And how is everything up here?"

"Quiet. It's a good time for you to visit." She answered, taking a sip of tea. Mother and her tea, that must be where you got your tea fetish from.

"And you?" You asked.

"Surviving." She answered softly, just as Walter walked in with a stack of papers. She sighed as he placed them on her desk.

You sat quietly in mother's office, looking around at the dull place. There was nothing there, only her desk, some books and a chair. Your mother quietly rummaged through her paperwork, leaving you to do nothing at all.

**_Where's Alucard when I need him?_**

You felt a breeze go up your spine, causing you to cringe. Turning around you met a face you had longed to see.

"Hello love."


	3. Old Friends

**Amen :: A Hellsing Tale :: Part 2 :: Old Friends**

"Hello there." You answered softly, blushing, for your face was only inches away from his. He smiled and removed his large red hat; placing it on top of your head. You laughed and played with the wide brim. "I missed this old thing."

"There are no missions tonight Alucard," Your mother said with an irritated tone, you turned to her and smiled, but Alucard's eyes remained on your face.

"I know _Master_; I'm only here to see an old friend." He answered. You turned to meet his gaze, your eyes locked in his large red ones. "Would you mind if I take her for a walk?"

You were shocked by his request, as was mother. For a moment, she didn't reply. You turned and waited for her answer, but she remained silent.

"As long as you don't bite her." She answered. You sat quiet, trying to hold the laughter in, but suddenly burst into a high laughing spree, Alucard laughing along as well. Once you had settled down, you stood and removed the hat off your head. Placing it gently on the vampires, you calmly made your way out of mother's office. Alucard led you down the stairs, out the front door, and through the streets of London. There wasn't much talking between the two of you, just normal questions like, "How are you", "How's life or death in Alucard's case, and all of the questions you should ask someone when you haven't seen them in a long while.

As you reached the base of Big Ben, you stopped to look up. The stars were shining brightly, adding a nice touch to the walk. Alucard smiled under his hat and red-tinted glasses.

"A beautiful night, isn't it _Master_? He said, looking down at you with a smile. You snapped your head towards him, giving him the look of death. lol I love saying that!

"Alucard please," You begged. He looked shocked, which was very rare with him. "Don't **ever** call me that, I'm your friend, I would never have you as my servant, please."

He seemed lost for words. he just stood there, looking away, silent. Suddenly, a cold breeze blew against your skin, causing you to shiver.

**_Damn, I forgot how cold London's nights could be._**

Before you knew it, Alucard had placed his large red coat over your shoulders, smiling and staring into your eyes. You blushed and thanked him, as the two of you began your walk back to the manor.

Once inside, you handed back his coat and thanked him for the walk.

"Anytime...little angel" He said, before disappearing into the darkness of the room. You laughed at his remark and walked up the large stairs, towards your room. It had been a long time since you had been called that, only Alucard called you that. It was cute, he still remembered. You suddenly remembered you had not had the chance to see your old room. Walter had told you he would re-do it for you. You immediately fell onto the lovely bed and drifted fast asleep. Man, you were beat.

You woke later the next day to the sound of hooves beating against the ground. You shot up in the bed, realizing you had fallen asleep without changing or cleaning up. You sighed and heaved yourself out of the comfy bed, heading towards the bathroom. You slipped into the shower, letting the hot water roll over your body. It felt so good, you were in there for over an hour! Once you were finished, you changed into some denim shorts and a tank top, with your regular cargo boots, and headed outside. 

The sun shone with its brightest on this day, giving you a better mood. You looked out into the back fields and saw your beloved horses, Catamaran & Hamlin. These two were given to you by your father, 10 years ago, before he died. They were old, but still fast as ever. Walter led them over to you, gently gliding them along the grassy fields. They were good horses, loyal too. You would miss them when they were gone. 

"Lady Hellsing," Walter said as he approached you. You loved being called that. "Your targets have been placed up, now, which horse shall be first?" 

The wind blew through your hair as the horse ran faster and faster. You shot a bullet at the round target that had come out of the tree branches. It hit right in the middle. 

**_Gotcha!_**

You slowed Catamaran to a stop, and looked back at the targets you had hit. It seemed you were getting better at this everyday. You patted the gentle horse on his mane, and kicked is sides to make him go. No, its not abuse, that's how you ride a horse. It's Hamlin's turn. 

For the rest of the day you switched between the two horses and rode all over the estate, stopping a few times to speak with the trainees. As the night came, you placed the horse back into their stables and headed back towards the manor. 

"No missions tonight Alucard, you are dismissed." You heard your mother say, and before you could go in, Alucard had appeared in front of you. 

"Hello there little angel." He said in his normal cocky tone. You laughed at his remark. 

"Hello." You answered in your most seductive tone. He cocked an eyebrow at you, making you giggle. 

"You're cute when you're trying to be seductive." he said. You playfully punched him in the shoulder. He laughed at your punch. "So, what is Lady Hellsing up to?" 

"Being bored out of her mind." You answered, turning around to walk beside him. The two of you headed to the main hall. "Hmm...what should we do with all this spare time?" 

"Lets go out." He said, smiling a seductive, broad smile. "A night on the town might be just thing to cure that boredom of yours." 

"Well...as long as you don't bite."

* * *

You walked out of your room and peaked over the staircase. Alucard stood at the bottom, staring up at you. You blushed and walked down the steps, gracefully.

"I'm ready." You said, making Alucard grin. He opened the doors for you and led you down to the London streets.

A small building that seemed to bump with the beats of the music playing outside was Alucard's destination for the night. You laughed at his choice, but followed him in anyways. There were hundreds of people there, great music was playing. Couples were making out in the corners, and as you passed a few you giggled. Alucard went to the back corner, but you followed him anyways.

"And where the hell do you think your going?" You said, stopping him abruptly. He turned around with a confused look on his face.

"To eat!" He answered sarcastically. You rolled your eyes and grabbed him by the arm.

"Let's dance."


	4. What's Right & Wrong

**Amen :: A Hellsing Tale :: Part 3 :: What's Right & Wrong**

The beats of the music went along well with the movements of Alucard's hips. After a long time of struggling to get him on the dance floor, you did, and got him to take off his coat and hat. oo hehe

After a few moments of dancing away from each other, as you faced away from him, an arm wrapped around your waste. You spun around to see Alucard grinning more than ever. You laughed at his approach and linked your arms around his neck, bringing the two of you closer. By then, you couldn't even hear the music; it was just you and him. It was intoxicating.

_I bet he does this with all his lovely victims._

Alucard grinned and you knew he had heard your thoughts. He smirked and pulled himself closer to your face.

OO

The shot rang through the entire club. Screams rang in your ears, but all you could think about was the pain. One bullet had entered into your left leg and another in your upper chest. Just as you were about to hit the floor, Alucard caught you and pulled out his gun. With one shot he destroyed the ghoul. He turned back to you, only to find that you were slowly slipping away.

"Hold on my little angel, hold on." He whispered, as you slowly fell into darkness.

* * *

:: 1 Week Later ::  
:: Alucard's POV :: 

I sat quietly watching over Victoria in her room. Her breathing had returned and she was coming closer and closer to health. Everyone was furious that I had let this happen, but I didn't care. As long as she wakes up, I wouldn't care. 

Victoria confused me, she made me feel in a way I had not felt in many, many years. Over the past week, she has proved her strength, stability, beauty. Why was I feeling this way towards her, I didn't know. 

Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she shot up in the bed. She began to panic, yanking the oxygen cords off of her neck and arms. I couldn't let this go on. 

"Victoria, stop! No, stop Victoria!" I pleaded, wait a tick, me pleading, ughh. I put aside the thought and wrapped my arms around her. After a while she calmed down and drifted off to sleep. She wouldn't remember this. 

_Thankfully_

I sat until the morning came, pondering over her, wondering why I felt this way.

:: 3 Days Later ::  
:: Back To Your POV :: 

You remember being shot. You remember falling to into darkness. You also remember the pain. 

_What am I forgetting?_

_Alucard. Waking up suddenly. Alucard...holding me?_

OO 

_I do remember that._

You slowly opened your eyes to find that you were in your room, lying on the bed. You sat up against the pillow and sighed. It still hurt. 

"Hello there little angel." You heard from across the room. You turned to see Alucard sitting at the table with a glass of blood in his hand. 

"Hello." You answered softly, as you made your way out of the bed. He grinned and leaned his head on his hand, staring at you with those large red eyes. You smiled and walked into the bathroom, to take a much needed shower. Once you were finished you ran back into the room with only a towel on, forgetting Alucard was in there. You found yourself an outfit, 

A white blouse with long sleeves, horse-back-riding pants very tight fitting, brown pants., knee-high dark brown riding boots, and a black trench coat; it was raining outside .

"And where do you think your going?" You heard from behind you as you were about to leave the room. You spun around to come face-to-face with Alucard's chest. 

"Have I ever told you how tall you are?" You asked sarcastically. He smirked and leaned in close to your face. 

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked softly. You smirked and grabbed your shotgun, walking away. You heard him laughing behind you. You walked out to the stables quietly and got out your horses. You had target practice for about an hour, hitting almost all of them. 

_I haven't lost it._

As you finished up with all the targets you noticed a tall, dark figure approaching you. Thinking it was Alucard you trotted your horse up to him, only to find it was Max. 

"And what the hell do you think you are doing up and about?" He asked, almost angrily. You laughed in shock at his question. 

"Practicing." You answered calmly. He rolled his eyes and helped you off the horse. 

"Your mother is expecting you now." He said, taking away the horse. 

_I guess he's not very happy with me, oh well, I'll talk with him later._

You sat quietly in your mother's office, waiting for her to speak. She rummaged through some of her papers and pulled out of note. She handed to you and you quietly read it to yourself.

_Dear Victoria,  
I am glad to hear you are back in town. It has been so long since I have seen you my dear, and I would love to invite you to the castle tomorrow for brunch. We have much to talk about, you and I. Especially you becoming the "Countess of Abington" after your father the late, "Earl of Abington." I shall explain the rest tomorrow.  
Yours Truly,  
Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth III_

"So?" Your mother asked impatiently. You handed her the note.

"It seems I'm going to visit the queen tomorrow." You told her. She nodded and dismissed you. As you left the room, you heard something down below. Running down the stairs you saw something that made you sick to your stomach.

Knives jutted out of Alucard's bare neck; blood splattered the entire floor around him. His eyes were wide open in half surprise, half horror. You ran over to his side, falling over onto your knees before him.

"Alucard!!!"


	5. A Bottle Of Rum

**Amen :: A Hellsing Tale :: Part 3 :: A Bottle Of Rum**

_Victoria Annalice Hellsing was 19 years old when she first met Father Anderson. She was on her first big expedition in Italy, studying the Ancient Romans. The Vatican called her into the city for an urgent meeting one starry, starry night... _

_"Lady Hellsing, so good to meet you." The Bishop said to the young woman who had come in out of the rain. She was drenched from head to toe, with her long brown hair covering her face and neck. _

_"Hello bishop, wonderful to see you." She answered. He smiled and brought her into the chapel, sitting her down on the benches. _

_"We are in need of your assistance my dear," The Bishop said to the girl. "We need you to go to Iran, we think someone has found Noah's Arc." _

_The girl laughed at his request, but finally calmed down enough to answer. _

_"And what do you wish me to do down there?" She asked, still giggling a bit. _

_"Kill the climbers who found it, and bring it to us for examination." He said sternly. _

_"I've heard you have a regenerator on your team, why don't you have him do it." The young woman asked. _

_"He is, he will be your partner for this expedition." He answered, turning to reveal a rather tall and large blonde haired man standing behind him. It was Alexander Anderson._

_…_

_So, they became partners, fighting alongside one-another, both not used too having a partner. They were always nagging at each other, hating that they had to deal with someone else on an expedition. But over the course of a year, they became friends. As time went on, Victoria Annalice Hellsing became tired of her life alongside of the priest, and left Rome and the Vatican, leaving Father Anderson to fight alone._

* * *

_You stared in disbelief and horror. The tall, Scotsman grinned down at you. With tears still streaming down your cheeks, you walked right up to him and slapped him across the face. _

_"How dare you come into my home and slaughter my friend?...HOW DARE YOU?!" You screamed at him, taking out your shot gun and pointing to his forehead. He scowled and yanked the gun out of your grasp. _

_"You care for this unholy beast?" He asked in anger, grabbing your arms. _

_"Master!" You heard Seras cry from behind you. Anderson glared as you spun around to meet Alucard. _

_"Get your hands off her." Alucard said, calmly pulling out his large guns. Father Anderson grabbed his knives, pointing them towards Alucard. _

_Before you could do or say anything, they began to fight, with you right in the middle of it. Soon you were pushed out of the way, grumbling and trying to stop them. _

_"OH..so let's just whip out our guns and knives and kill each other, that's the right thing to do." You said to them, neither listening to you. Assholes!! "ALRIGHT...THAT'S IT, I'V HAD ENOUGH!" _

_Shooting both of them in the chest they stopped their fighting. You walked up to the both of them, and with one hand, smacked each one in a single swipe. _

_"I am sick, and tired of the two of you fighting all the time, your acting like a pack of RAPID DOGS!!!!!!" You screamed at them, getting red in the face. Both were gaping at you, shocked at what you had done. There was an eerie silence between the three of you, making you even more pissed off. _

_Seras walked up behind you, placing a hand on your shoulders and giving you a pat. _

_"Nice one." She said, laughing softly. You laughed along with her, the boys gaping even more. Anderson scowled took out his bible, disappearing into the pages. Alucard just stared at you with those big red eyes of his. You let out a big sigh. "I need a drink."_

_"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me. _

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
Maraud and embezzle and even hijack.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me. _

_We kindle and char, inflame and ignite.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me. _

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villans and knaves.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs!  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me. _

_We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
Aye! But we're loved by our mommies and dads!  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! _

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me!!!" _

_You sang, as you wabbled hehe down the dark hallway. Soon some of the trainees where beside you, drunk and happy as ever. It was a great time until you and your friends ran into mother. _

_"What the hell are you doing Victoria?" She asked sternly. You laughed at her and trotted to her side. _

_"Im a pirate mother, havn't you figured that out yet?" You asked, taking another gulp of rum. Mother took the bottle out of your hand and threw away. "Hey! My rums gone! Why's the rum gone?? Mommy!?" _

_"Walter!!" You mother called, the bulter appearing from a door down the hall. _

_"Yes Sir Hellsing?" He asked, taking a look at you with a cocked eyebrow. _

_"Take Victoria to her room." She answered sternly. _

_"Am I grounded? You can't ground a pirate!" You shreaked as she walked away. If you hadn't been so drunk you would have heard her faintly laughing._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I cannot believe I have a hangover on the day I have to meet the queen! _

You ran around your room, changing, doing your hair, putting on makeup. Walter came in, handing you a coat and some tea. You thanked him and fixed your hair into a half-ponytail, then taking a sip of tea. As you finished up, you ran out of your room, rushed down the stairs and out the door. 

So, Im late for a visit with the queen and to make it better I have a hangover. 

The car came to a stop in front of the castle. You calmly got out and walked up to the gates. The guards to a glance at you, not approving until you held up your Hellsing badge mother had given you. You gazed in wonder at the beautiful castle, as the sunlight hit it with its rays. 

A short, pudgy man stood at the doorway, smiling happily and helping you in. He took your coat and led you into Her Majesty's dinning room, where she sat quietly at the end of the large table. She smiled and stood, walking over to you to give you a warm, welcoming embrace. 

"Oh, I forgot." You said, bowing once she had finished hugging you. She laughed and bid you to stand. 

"You are still humorous as ever Victoria." She said, taking a bite of her brunch. You looked down at you plate to see and very nice looking omelets. YAY OMELETTES! 

Once the two of you were finished, Her majesty took you out onto her balcony, that overlooked London. 

"Victoria, it's time we announce you as Countess of Abington, to take over your father's place." She told you softly. 

"And what responsibilities come with this title, Your Majesty?" You asked, gazing out over London. 

"Nothing, it's just a silly title that makes you sound important, not that you need it anyway." She said with a laugh. You laughed along with her. "But, I have decided that in your honor and that of your mothers, there will be a Ball held, this Saturday." 

"Im flattered Your Majesty, really." You answered. She smiled and patted your shoulder. 

"I shall see you there then."


	6. One Starry Night

**Amen :: A Hellsing Tale :: Part 4 :: One Starry Night**

**:: 1 Day From The Ball ::**

It had been a very quiet day. Everyone was tired from the event last night, a massacre that had taken place near the castle. Thousands of FREAKS rampaged through the night, terrorizing everyone in London. Thankfully you and the Hellsing troupes arrived to stop it, with the help of Alucard.

Speaking of the devil...

Alucard wouldn't speak to you. He wouldn't even glance at you. After your little meeting with him and Anderson the other night, he had kept to himself. The entire night you had tried to speak with him, but he would disappear into thin air before you had the chance.

_Fine, let him be that way._

You grumbled to yourself and went out to the courtyard. Hellsing trainees were in the middle of training, and when they saw you coming they dropped their weapons.

"Victoria!" They shouted as you walked up to them. You smiled and shook their hands and patted their backs. "Come and join us!"

You spent the rest of the day shooting, running through obstacle courses, and laughing your ass off at the trainees. They were always cracking stupid jokes, making you giggle and missing a shot, or trip over your own feet. It was good to know there were goof-balls out there just like you. As the sun began to set, you and the troupes packed up your things and headed back into the manor.

Once inside you headed up to your mother's office to speak with her about the ball and whatever else came into her mind.

"You did very well last night Victoria, I am proud." She said as you came in. You smiled and sat down at her desk, a little shocked she had said that. "Now, what's this I hear of a ball?"

"Her Majesty has called a ball our honor." You told her, as she lit herself a cigarette. "And it's this Saturday."

Your mother scowled and you knew she dreaded the thought of a ball. You had never seen her in a dress before, this should be interesting.

"I shall be going to find a gown tonight, would you like to join me mother?" You asked.

"No, I have worked to do, just be careful when you go." She answered, turning to her paperwork. You sighed and left the room, returning to yours. You changed into something more comfortable and left to find Seras.

_Surely she will want to come._

* * *

**:: Later That Night ::**

"How about this one?"

"Nah.."

"This one?"

"Don't think so."

"Here. this one!"

"No way!!"

"Aww come one Victoria. you're so hard to shop for!!" Seras moaned as you rejected the last gown. You smiled and giggled a bit.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" You said in your best Elvis voice. She rolled her eyes and kept looking through the gowns.

After a while of searching you came upon a rather lovely gown. It was the store's best gown, and most expensive. Seras saw you looking at it, and pulled it off the rack.

"You're trying this on!" She said, pulling you to the changing room.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Seras shouted as you walked out of the changing room. You stood in shock as she ran over to you. "You look amazing!"

She turned you towards a mirror so you could see yourself. She was right, you did look amazing in this dress.

"I'll take it!"

The gown was a cream color, with golden beads spiraling up the front and back. It was strapless, and gave you an hourglass figure. It was an amazing dress.

* * *

**:: Night Of The Ball ::**

You stood quietly as Walter laced up the back of your corset. You slipped on the gown over it, letting the gown cascade around you. You glanced at yourself in the mirror, wondering how everyone would act once they saw you. Walter sat you down in front of the mirror and began to curl your hair. Once he finished that, he pinned your hair into a half-ponytail, letting the bottom half of your hair flow over your shoulders. He pinned pearls into your hair, which looked as if they were floating over your dainty head. 

The trumpets rang and the people of the court hushed. You stood beside your mother, who looked glorious in her white, satin gown. The two of you stood over the crowd at the top of the grand staircase, and all were amazed. The Queen stood on the opposite side of the room in a majestic gold dress, smiling happily. She stood and the entire room bowed, well, everyone but Alucard. You glanced over to him, and saw that he was glancing at you. He quickly turned his head and you laughed to yourself. 

"Tonight, we celebrate two majestic women of honor." The Queen beamed. The crowd stood and kept silent. 

"We salute them!" 

The violins began a tune and the crowd cheered and turned to dance. Most were already drunk, others getting there quickly. You and your mother made you ways down the grand staircase, avoiding many of the men who reached for you arms. Mother quickly made her way over to Her Majesty, leaving you alone with all the greedy, horny men. 

You made your way through the crowd until you felt a tap on your shoulder. Turning you saw an incredibly handsome man standing behind you. 

"May I have this dance?" He asked in a very interesting Romanian accent. You blush and accept his request, letting him lead you to the dance floor. He gently placed one hand on your lower back NOT your butt you pervert!!, and one into your palm. He was a very good dancer, he had a way with his feet. 

_He's better than Alucard!_

As if he heard that, Alucard appeared behind your partner. Only this time, he wasn't smiling. Pulling away the man and taking you in his arms and gliding you across the floor. 

"Alucard what's with you?" You asked as he danced you across the floor. He scowled and didn't answer. "Answer me you stupid get!" 

Alucard spun you off the dance floor and on too the balcony. He was pissed now. 

"So, not a good dancer, hmm?" He hissed, as you backed up against the edge of the balcony. "Maybe Anderson is better!" 

"Oh, so that's it!" You spat at him. "You're jealous of him!!"

He didn't answer, only stepped closer and closer to you. 

"You think I liked being with Anderson..hmm?" You asked harshly. "Well...YOU'RE RIGHT!" 

You pushed him aside and made your way to the door, but was stopped by a grasp on your arm. 

"Alucard, let me go!" You demanded, turning around. He glared down at you and kept his hold on your arm. "Stop acting this way, it's not like I love him!" 

He let you go and backed away. He began to evaporate into thin air, but you caught his jacket before he could go. 

"Please, let's just put that behind us." You said softly. He turned and looked down at you. "Anderson was my partner, not my lover!" 

There was silence between the two of you. You sighed and turned to go, figuring he wouldn't change. You quietly walked into the ballroom and continued the rest of the night dancing with other men, occasionally catching glances from Alucard. 

**:: Alucard's POV ::**

I had never been spoken to like that. Victoria had told me what I needed to hear, and some other things I wished she didn't. 

I was jealous, she was right about that. Anderson meant something to her, and that pissed me off. As I watch her dancing with all the men, I feel a great urge to sweep her off her feet. 

_Wait a second. is that Anderson I see?_

**:: Back To Your POV ::**

As a short balding man spun you around the dance floor, you noticed a rather tall man approaching you. Your dancing partner stopped and back away, as you turned to see who this stranger was. 

_That's no stranger._

Your former partner and friend Anderson glared down at you. He didn't seem too happy either. 

"Let us talk." He said, pulling you out onto the balcony. 

_Not again!_

"Anderson, what is it?" You asked, pulling yourself away from him. 

"Why do you keep being with that monster?" He asked harshly. 

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE???" You shouted at him. He stood taken-aback at your remark. "Well...answer me!" 

Without saying anything, Father Anderson, your ex-partner, and a man of God, pulled you into a deep kiss. You were too shocked to move. 

_Im being kissed by a priest...Im going to hell for this._

Before you could pull yourself away, something yanked Anderson away. You opened your eyes to see Alucard, guns pointed towards Anderson. 

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" Alucard screamed at the priest, who laughed in return. Alucard shot him in the head, growling like you have never heard before. 

"Alucard CALM YOURSELF!" You screamed, running to him. Anderson scowled and disappeared within the pages of his Bible, leaving you and Alucard alone. 

"W..why did you do that?" You asked quietly. 

"Did you want him to kiss you?" He hissed. 

"No." You answered softly. He turned and chuckled at you. 

"Im just mad he beat me too it." He answered, lifting your chin to his gaze. A small blush crept to your cheeks as Alucard came closer and closer to your lips.


	7. Friends & Foes

**Amen :: A Hellsing Tale :: Part 6 :: Friends & Foes**

A soft breeze blew against your body, as the clouds moved away from the moon. Alucard came closer and closer to your lips, sending chills up your spine. Something stirred within you, but you couldn't place it.

**_Is this wrong? Should I be doing this?_**

His lips collided into yours. It was a strange, passionate kiss, comparing it to Anderson's kiss was a joke. It wasn't as rough and demanding as you had expected, giving you quite a surprise. He gently pulled away, looking into your deep blue eyes.

**_Sneaky Bastard_**

He smirked and leaned in for another kiss. Once more his lips were on yours, you could feel his tongue slowly parting your lips. You pulled away with a laugh, a growl coming from Alucard.

"I must go," you told him. "They will wonder were I am."

You turned to walk back into the ballroom, but was stopped by a hand on your arm. Alucard spun you around and pulled you back into his chest. His wrapped around your waste and he roughly kissed you.

"Alucard!" You said harshly as you pulled away. "Don't be such a stubborn ass!"

Alucard replied with a growl, his grasp on your waste remaining. You tried to pull away but his grasp was too tight.

**_Dammit!!_**

"What do you want?" you asked angrily. He smirked and let you go, causing you to stumble back. You grumbled and walked back into the ballroom, "Ughh...vampires!"

The rest of the night you spent dancing with other men, talking with mother and the queen, and spending some time with Seras. She went insane when you told her the news.

"WHAT!?!?!" she screeched. You quickly covered her mouth and pulled her into the restroom. "You've got to be joking!"

"Nope." you replied with a laugh. She leaned against the sinks and sighed.

"Who would have thought." she said. You sighed along with her and began to fix your makeup. "So, how was it?"

"Decent." you answered sarcastically. She laughed and helped you fix your hair. "It was decent."

There was a loud bang coming from the ballroom. Screams rang through the place, as you and Seras ran to see what it was. Thousands of FREAKS were swarming into the ballroom, killing anything that got in their way. You pulled up the skirt of your gown, taking the knife out of its sheath on your garter.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing with the weapon?" someone asked from behind. You spun to see a large FREAK standing over you, holding a large machete.

"Killing you," you replied flinging the knife straight into his chest. Pulling it out and moving on to the next FREAK.

"Victoria...the queen!" you heard someone scream. Spinning around you saw that 5 FREAKS surrounded the queen. You ran as fast as your feet could carry, gliding up the majestic steps, until you reached the FREAKS. The laughed at you, underestimating your power greatly.

A smirk came across your face as you kicked one of them in crotch, your other leg colliding into another's face. As they dropped their guns you snatched the weapons up, shooting two FREAKS square in the head. The last one stood between you and the queen. You smiled, noticing he had no gun on him. Pointing the pistol to his heart, you laughed, until out came a gun from his pocket. He pointed it to your face.

"On your knees and beg, bitch." he said. You moved your gun to his head with a growl.

"Fuck you." you said, shooting the gun as you ducked from his bullet. The FREAK squealed in pain and fell to the floor. You jumped over him and ran to the queen, who lay on the floor.

"My lady!" you asked, gently trying to bring her back to conscious. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled, coughing up blood. "Oh my God, hold on Your Majesty."

The country went quiet the next day. Her majesty had died, of a gun wound to the stomach. The attack on the ball had ended abruptly, all remaining FREAKS were destroyed by Alucard. You had helped mother and the guards carry Her Majesty to the hospital, where she died the very next morning.

Her funeral was held 3 days later, the country silent in mourning. You and mother were honored in her will, granted 50 million dollars for our own personal use, and government support.

Once the funeral was over, and the mourning had ceased, it was time to find a new queen. Rumored had it that you had been honored in Her Majesty's will to be next on the throne. This made the rest of her family, including her son, furious.

One fine evening, as you sat around talking with Seras, a call came for you from the castle.

"Victoria Hellsing," said the voice through the phone. "A meeting from the Royal Family is beginning, please be here in one hour."

With that, they hung up. You knew the royal family was angry with you, jealous that you had been stated in Her Majesty's will.

"Victoria Hellsing," said Her Majesty's only son, David. "It says here in mother's will Countess Victoria Annalice Hellsing, daughter of Integra Wingate Hellsing and the Duke of Abington will be the next to the throne by my death."

"I was unaware of this, sire." You answered to the frustrated prince. He scowled, along with all the others of the family. "And I have no desire to become Queen"

"Good," he answered harshly. "You may leave now."

As you left the room you heard the prince whisper something to the guards, knowing it wasn't a good thing. The prince had always been the jealous type. As you left the castle, three men stood in front of you.

"Im guessing this isn't an escort." you said dryly. The smirked and pulled out their guns, pointing towards you.

Before you knew it, 3 shots were made, and the men fell to the ground. Expecting to see Alucard appear from the shadows, but instead, another stranger approached you.

He was of medium height, sporting an eye patch on his right eye, long blond hair tied back into a braid that wrapped around his neck like a scarf, and a cigarette in his mouth. He smiled as he walked up to you, placing his guns back in his belt.

"Thank you sir." you said looking at the dead men. "I owe ya' one."

"Of course, anything for ze Hellsing girl," he spoke in a French accent. He dressed like a soldier, but you didn't remember meeting him.

"I thought I had met all of Hellsing's soldiers," you replied shaking his out-reached hand. "Who might you be?"

"Pip Bernadotte, captain of ze White Geese." he said, lighting another cig. He offered you one, and you gladly took it.

"Now I owe you two," you said with a laugh. "Heading back to the manor?"

"Of courze, my lady." he said sarcastically.

"My lady? I like the sound of that!" you laughed. "But to you, it's Victoria."

He laughed and walked alongside you as you headed back. Not before long, you saw that a small cafe was open.

"Care for a drink, captain?" you asked with a grin, running into the cafe.

"Qui my lady!" he laughed running in after you. You bought the two of you some coffee and sat down on the small couches. "Merci!"

The two of you spent 3 hours in that smell cafe, getting to know each other. This is what you learned.

Pip Bernadotte is indeed French, with a Swedish background. He lost his eye while working with his team of mercenaries The Wild Geese. He has fought with Hellsing once before when he was in his early 20s, he is now 35 years old. A bit older than you had hoped, but he was damn gorgeous. OH, and one more thing...he's a pervert. Other than that, he's a great guy!

* * *

By the time the two of had gotten out of there, it was dark! Pip insisted that he take you out on the town, and even though it was your home town, you accepted!

The night club was hot and smelly from all the sweat coming from everyone, but you couldn't have cared less. Pip led you over to the bar, buying you and himself some scotch.

"Do you dance or does that gun mean no?" you asked with a laugh.

"Ahh...hiccup...anything for ze...hiccup...English woman!!" He said tripping over a large, bulky man, causing a fight between the two. You calmly stepped between them, pulling your Captain friend back to Hellsing Manor.

"Come my fair maiden...hiccup...ve'll make sweet love and...hiccup...zhen we'll rattle ze troops!!...hiccup" Pip sang as you helped him back home.

"Alright, _Casanova_ lets get you home and into bed." You said with a laugh.

"Qui!...hiccup...wonderful idea!...hiccup...it's ze bed for us...hiccup" he sang, tripping over his feet.

"Now, now Mr. Pip I am a virgin!" you replied in an innocent voice. Though it was true, no one would think that you were possibly a virgin.

"A virgin!!!!...hiccup...vhat kind of idiot vould I be to keep you a virgin!!...hiccup...to ze bedroom!!!" he shouted as you reached the doors of the manor. You laughed as he tripped once more, falling flat on his ass. He looked up and pulled you down onto the floor. "Are we in my bedroom yet?"

"Nope!" you laughed.

"Dammit!!...hiccup...quick my love!!...to ze love making room!!" he sang, pulling himself to his feet, taking you along with him. He didn't make it far.

The rest of the night you spent trying to get out of Pip's love-making room and over to mother's office to explain your meeting with the Royal Family. After much struggle and a passed out Pip, you finally made it over to mother.

"They tried to assassinate you?" Mother asked, not too shocked.

"Yes, but I was saved by Captain Bernadotte." you replied.

"Yes, I sent him out to keep an eye on you, I knew something did not sound right about that call." she answered. "Now go a rest, tomorrow you need to practice with the troupes."

"Alright, goodnight mother." you said, leaving her office and heading to your own room. Slinking into your room, you practically tore off your clothes and fell into bed, falling fast asleep. Little did you know, someone was watching over you with prying, devious eyes...


	8. Killing Me Softly

**Amen :: A Hellsing Tale :: Part 7 :: Killing Me Softly**

The next day was spent with the trainees, working on their target practice, learning how to ride horses, obstacle courses, and even mental skills. You wanted your troops to be smart and strong, not brain-dead oafs.

About noon, The Wild Geese came out to join in all the fun. Pip Bernadotte was at the rear, groggily walking over to you and your troops.

"Vat did ve do last night?" he asked, slinking down on the bench, beside you. You laughed at your hung-over friend and patted his shoulder.

"You made sounds I've never heard a man make before," you said slyly. Making him think the two of you made love was a piece of cake.

"You mean, ve made love?" he asked, in an excited tone.

"Mentally, you were the best I ever had," you whispered to him, standing up and walking over to meet the Wild Geese. He groaned in disappointment and followed you over to his troops.

They were a sturdy crew, strong mercenaries who you felt they could be trusted. As time went on, you would soon find that your accusations were right, they are a trustworthy bunch.

"Victoria," Pip said as you ordered another round of bullets from your troops,. Turning, you saw that he held two pistols. "Care for a contest?"

It was simple. All you had to do was hit and knock over all 10 of the tin cans that had been lined side-by-side on the fence.

"And what is the prize?" you asked sarcastically. Pip thought for a moment, suddenly a wide grin appearing on his face.

"A kiss, mon Cherie," he said. You agreed and calmly took aim, knocking each and everyone off of the fence. You smiled and turned back to the Frenchman.

"Your turn," you said softly. He smirked and took aim, and just like you did, hit each and everyone, well, almost.

As he was about to fire a bullet through the very last can, you loudly said, "Hit this next one and I'll really sleep with you."

The bullet hit the tree behind the can. The Wild Geese were on the ground with laughter, clutching their stomachs. You calmly walked over to the shamed Captain and whispered, "Hmm...too bad, you could have used the workout."

The rest of the day was spent alone, giving your troops the break they deserved. You sat quietly on the hillside facing away from the manor, over-looking London. Time seemed to pass you by, for by the time you had headed back to the manor, the sun was beginning to set.

"My lady! Come and join us!!" You heard immediately as you walked inside. Looking around you saw Pip and his gang, lounging about. Grinning as he always was, Pip patted the seat beside him. You slowly made your way over, teasing him, for you knew what he wanted. My winning kiss.

"May I help you Captain?" you asked in an innocent voice.

"I believe I owe you somezing," he said leaning in. You couldn't help but let out a laugh, as his lips touched yours. He was gentle, which surprised you, but he was still a pervert. You felt his tongue parting your lips, making you blush a bit. It was a nice kiss, nicer than the ones you had had before. Even Alucard's, which was odd, but true. As Pip got closer and closer to reaching your max, you calmly pulled away.

"I think you should start winning some more," you told him, getting up. "You're pretty good."

* * *

Walter had dinner waiting for you in the dining room, as the moon was in the sky. It looked delicious, savory chicken, red wine, French bread, a nice salad. Just what you needed after a long day.

**_Now I know how mother feels._**

There was a cool breeze that blew against the back of your neck. You put your fork and knife down and grabbed your wine glass.

"Hello Alucard," you said softly, keeping your gaze away from him. "Here for another kiss, or was that just another foul joke of yours?"

"What made you think that was a joke?" he asked, standing beside you. You looked out at the view from the large window, the streets of London glowing dimly.

**_Isn't it obvious?_**

"No." he replied, removing his hat and glasses, along with his coat too.

"Im tired of being an object of man's lust,' you said softly, getting up and walking over to the large window. It was such a beautiful view.

**_This never happened in Africa, or Asia, or Russia, only here, my home...the world's most disgusting place._**

Alucard silently made his way over to you, an arm around your chest NOT boobs you perverts!, your back against his sturdy chest. You leaned your head against his neck, his other arm wrapped around your waste. It was silent for many moments, but you didn't mind.

**_Your the only one I feel safe with..._**

He tightened his grab on you, and even though he was cold as ice, you felt a warmth coming from him, something you had never felt before.

_I voin__ţă a voi dragoste tu cu tot meu dying inimă._

"Thank you," you answered softly, understanding immediately his Romanian tongue.

"You know what I said?" he asked, turning you around so you could face him. You nodded with a smile.

"Şi I voinţă a voi dragoste tu cu tot meu viu inimă." you said in your best Romanian tongue. He looked stunned, confused almost.

"How...where did you learn my tongue?" he asked, his arms wrapping around your waste.

"In my dreams," you replied softly. "Thats the only language they speak in."

"They?"

"Demons, angels, knights, kings, queens...everyone," you answered, glancing out the window.

**_Not only do I see them in my dreams, I see them in your eyes._**

_Does it scare you?_

**_Humans fear what we don't understand...but someday, I will understand these dreams of mine._**

There was a slight change in the color of the sky, it became lighter. Your heart sank into the bottom of your stomach.

"You should go," you said quietly, but Alucard's grasp on you remained. he began to disappear within you grasp, but suddenly you found that you were coming along with him.

"Alucard, where are we going?" you asked, noticing the darkness that surrounded the two of you. Suddenly, your dreams became a reality. Demons erupted from the earth, armor-clad angels fell from the heavens, cries rang through your ears, there were corpses, impaled by long wooden stakes. Frightened, you closed your eyes and fell into Alucard's chest.

**_A face pe ei energie away. a face pe plac la Alucard_**

Suddenly the darkness was gone. A tiny bit of light shone down of the two of you, as if it were cascading from the heavens. The tears that streamed down your cheeks, seemed to evaporate off your face.

_Do you trust me?_

**_If I say yes, I would be a fool, if I say no, I would be lying._**

The light was gone, and again the two of you were in complete darkness. But this darkness, was calm, silent, and comforting. Alucard laid you down on something soft, you looked to find you were lying on a red, velvet cushion. Alucard lay down next to you, a comforting thing. Strange, how you felt safe in an environment that was internally ruled by creatures of the night. A smirk crept to his face, and an arm around your stomach, pulling you closer to him. Suddenly there was something over top of you.

**_I'm in a coffin!_**

You sprang up in a jolt of fear, instantly hitting your head on the lid. You fell back against Alucard's sturdy chest, moaning in pain. His laughter filled your mind, making the pain worse.

**_Oh hush..Im still human...Im not used to sleeping in a box._**

_I can fix that._

Alucard pulled hair tie from your long pony tail, releasing your hair all over. He ran his now, un-gloved hands through your think brown hair, kissing your forehead.

A few moments later, you felt a pair of lips against yours, gentle and soft. Surprising. He parted your lips and gave you the most wonderful kiss you had ever had!

A few kisses later, a shirt came off, then another, and another kiss, a then...

LEMONS!!!!!!!

* * *

Translations:

From Romanian To English:

1. I voinţă a voi dragoste tu cu tot meu dying inimă I will love you with all my dying heart

2. Şi I voinţă a voi dragoste tu cu tot meu viu inimă And I will love you with all my living heart

3. A face pe ei energie away. a face pe plac la Alucard Make them go away, please Alucard


	9. Choices

**Amen :: A Hellsing Tale :: Part 8 :: Choices**

" Captain, my lady, do you copy?" asked one of the soldiers from the other line. Pip nodded to you, giving the signal.

"Fire, soldiers." you whispered into your headset. Bullets rang out through the night sky, not far from where you stood. This mission had proved to be harder than most, terrorists planning to attack the Royal Family. The had been tattled on by one of the governments spies, who went undercover to get closer to the terrorists. Unfortunaly, he was already killed in action. Screams and bullets where all you could hear for the rest of the night. Thankfully, Pip had you covered and you caught the terrorists by surprise, killing all of them.

It had been a few weeks since the night you and Alucard had, well, you know. Things had changed between the two of you, but neither of you would let anyone know. The two who knew of your relationship were Pip and Seras, who had once had one of their own! Speaking of the devil, Pip had become your partner for all missions, mother thought it was best for the both of you. Pip had proved himself worthy plenty of times, you were glad to have him with you. Alucard stayed around for most of the mission's keeping a watchful eye on the two of you. Most likely in jealousy, for you knew how bad that could get.

That night, as you and Pip returned from the terrorist mission, the two of you over-heard a conversation.

"Alucard what the hell do you think you are doing with my daughter?" Mother yelled at Alucard. You stood with Pip on the other side of the door, confused.

**_How'd she find out??_**

"Nothing, my master, it was an act of pity." Alucard answered. It felt like a knife piercing you heart. Had he been lying to you the entire time?

**_This whole relationship was a lie, Iv been tricked into love by a vampire._**

A soft tear fell down your cheek, the first of many to come. Pip gently pulled you away from the scene, as the door to mother's office opened. Alucard appeared, a look of shock on his face. He saw the tears streaming down your cheeks, he saw Pip pulling you away, he saw your pain.

You turned and walked away, before you would sob in front of the men, which you would refuse to do. You walked away, not knowing where you feet would take you. It wasn't far.

"Victoria! What's wrong?" Seras asked as you walked passed her in tears. Pip was not far behind, and as you walked on, you heard him explain. Seras was just as sad and angry as you were. "That bastard! AGHH!! I'll kill 'em!! Victoria!"

You felt an arm wrap around your shoulders, you looked to see Seras trying to comfort you. It wasn't helping. After a while of trying to comfort you, Seras went to bed, as the sun began to rise.

"Victoria, you should get some rest, we have a mission tomorrow night." Pip told you, a gentle hand on yours, as the two of you stared at the sunrise.

Without warning, Pip picked you off your feet, carrying you back into the manor. You didn't object, only rested your head against his chest. You soon fell fast asleep, in the arms of your partner in crime. He slipped you into your room, and placed you in your bed. As your head hit the pillow you woke up, and saw that Pip was watching over you. You sat up, and fell into Pip's embrace once more.

"Thank you Pip," you whispered. He smiled and ran a hand through your hair, a smile spread across his face. A strange feeling came across you, giving you a smile as well.

"Do you want me to ztay with you?" he asked softly.

"Oh, would you?" you asked. He nodded and lay you down on the bed, taking his place beside you. You soon feel fast asleep against his sturdy chest, the sound of his breathing, keeping you and your miserable thoughts at ease.

Before you feel into deep slumber, you swore you heard Pip mutter, "Je vous aime..."

* * *

The next day, you spent most of your time trying to get over Alucard, which wasn't an easy task. The more you thought about him, the worse it got. Thankfully, Pip was there to help you.

As the moon began to rise, you and the rest of your team, along with Pip and the Wild Geese, prepared for tonight's mission.

Mission # 5443

**_New American vampires & FREAKS have been seen all over London. Their hideout, an underground club, will be sacked tonight. Hellsing troop 666 and the Wild Geese have been put to the task._**

It was about 10:00, when you left with the troupes to the underground club, SAX. Their hideout was found two days ago, by spies. As you arrived near the club, you spread your men out around the area. You and Pip stood near the entrance, waiting for someone to come out.

About an hour after waiting, the door finally opened. Out walked a lean, handsome man, walking along with a beautiful young woman.

"I want 3 men to follow them," you whispered into your head-piece, watching 3 soldiers running after the couple. "Kill the vampire."

You heard the woman scream, and bullet shot rang through the night. You nodded to Pip, and ran into the club, knocking down the door.

You could hardly see a thing, the entire club was black. Only a few strobe lights lit the place. As you and the troop ran in, vampire's hissed and growled, lunging towards you. You shot about 3 of them, who were bold enough to come near you. As they swarmed towards you, you backed up against Pip, who did the same to you.

"There's too many of them," you growled at Pip.

"Juzt pretend, zey are Alucard," he suggested, firing bullets into a vampire's chest.

**_Good idea._**

You pulled out your machine gun, firing unstop bullets into 10 vampires. As you fired a round into a vampire's head, a louder than usual shot rang from behind. Turning you saw a vampire falling to the floor with a bullet wound in his head, and Alucard standing behind him. You scowled and spun around, shooting anything that got in your way.

_Victoria calm down, I need to explain..._

**_Get out of my head, you monster!_**

Your bullet hit the last vampire, his body falling to the floor. You were short of breath, tired from the fight. Ripping off your black face mask, you walked over to Pip who gave you a pat on the back.

"Nice job," he said, taking of his mask. Mother had ordered everyone to wear them now, since it was dangerous for enemies to see your faces.

"You too," you replied, checking your arm. Earlier on something had hit you, but you were to wrapped up in your shooting too take much notice on it. Now you saw that you had been grazed by a bullet.

"Are you hurt?" Pip asked, lightly touching the wound. It stung a bit, but it was nothing much to worry about.

"I'm fine," you said, not convincing him. "I just need a beer."

You stumbled over to the bar, which was now unoccupied, and got yourself a nice tap beer. The rest of the group hobbled over, some with injuries, some with none. You served them what they wanted, flipped on the TV and turned to the news.

_**Newscaster: There have been 6 reports of strange dog-like creatures roaming around Romanian country sides, destroying entire farms, over the course of a night. Romanian officials say that these sightings have increased over the last week, killings are also on the rise.**_

"Guess there wasn't enough news in London!" you laughed, making some the soldiers spit their drinks in laughter. You looked to see Alucard, leaning against the wall of the club, his eyes on you. You tried your best to ignore him. "Now, who needs some special care."

As you and Pip tended to the wounded soldiers, Alucard stayed, leaned against the wall, staring at you.

_Try all you may to avoid me, I will speak to you, no matter what I have to do._

You ignored his messages and fixed up the rest of the men, getting them back to the manor. Once everyone was in their beds, safe and sound, you made your way up to your own room. There was a note on your door.

_**Little Hellsing  
I don't expect you to believe me, like you said I was a monster. But I am going to tell you what happened, and why I said what I said, no matter what you think. Meet me at the stables.  
Alucard.**_

You sighed and sat down on your bed, throwing the note down.

**_What should I do? Maybe I should just get it over with and see what he has to say...it can't hurt, right?_**

The night was chilling as you made your way out to the stables. You wrapped your coat around you tightly, shivering as wind hit your body. Alucard stepped out of the stables, glowing red in the moonlight.

"What I said the other night to master was all a lie," he said as you approached. "I didn't want her to know about us."

"Is that so?" you asked, not impressed.

"It is, even master realized that." he said. "She knows when I am lying."

"I don't believe you," you said harshly. "This just sounds another one of your tricks."

That hit a button. He suddenly had you against the side of the stable, very angry.

"Why do you think I'm telling you this, for sport? Why is it I can't stop thinking about you? Why?!" He yelled, holding you against the stable. He seem so desperate, maybe he was telling the truth. "I can't get you out of my head..."

You didn't know what to say. You stood in a shocked silence, staring into Alucard's angry, lost eyes.

"And now, Pip has fallen for you." he said, angry. So what you heard the night before was right. Pip was in love with you.

**_First Anderson, then Alucard, and now Pip? How am I going to get out of this one?_**

"So, now you have 3 choices," Alucard said, almost in a hiss. "Who will you choose?"

"How can you ask me that?" you asked, in tears. "All of you have special places in my heart, you should know that!"

Alucard was silent, his head down, looking at the ground. Your tears stopped, as you gently lifted his chin up to meet your gaze.

"Men will pass, but you my dear, will always be around." You whispered, kissing him gently on the lips, before walking away. You had allot of thinking to do, and needed some rest.

* * *

"Victoria, your mother wished to see you," Walter said as you made your way inside. You nodded and ran up to her office.

"Good evening mother," you said cheerfully as you walked in.

"Yes, you too." she said, lighting a cigar. "Victoria, you have been doing so well here, I am very proud of you."

"Thank you mother," you said with a smile.

"So, I have decided to give you a vacation." she said. "Where would you like to go?"

**_A vacation? Im in much need! I wonder where I should go...maybe Italy. or America. no I've got it!_**

"Wow mother, Im shocked!" you laughed. "Well...I've always wanted to see Paris!"

"It's done," she said with a smirk. "Now, you'll be needing a guide, how about Captain Bernadotte?"


	10. When In France

**Amen :: A Hellsing Tale :: Part 9 :: When In France**

The rain poured down on the black limo, as the clouds darkened above. A soft humming came from Pip's lips, along with a new cigarette. You smiled at your French friend, and looked out your window. Things were quiet, they had been that way since Her Majesty had passed away. Still, her son pursued to get rid of you, though time and time again you had told him that you had no desire to become the next Queen of England.

"Liar!" he had roared at your calm response, pounding on his desk. You had watched in wonder as the angry Prince had his tantrum. "You think Im stupid? Gullible? Well Im not!!"

"I know sire," you had answered softly. He had become red in the face, and just thinking about it now made you giggle. After he had ordered you out of his sight, mother _who had been patiently waiting outside_ went in to speak with the Prince. You have heard nothing from him since!

"Whatever you said, thanks!" you had told your mother as she walked with you to the car. She smiled and lit a cigar, adding a rare pat on the back.

As you thought of all the things that had happened since the Queen's death, the car had pulled up to the airport. The humming had stopped, snapping you from your thoughts.

"Ready?" Pip asked, helping you out of the car. You nodded with a grin, and grabbed your luggage. With a last hug from Walter, you and Pip set off to your private jet. Soon, the two of you would be in Paris!

The plane ride was 3 hours, which went by in a flash, thanks to Pip. He cracked many jokes, keeping you giggling and spitting out your drink. He also played a few pranks on the sleeping security guard, taking your mascara, eye shadow, and blush, to his face. When he woke, a few minutes after Pip was finished, he looked like the world's worst drag queen.

* * *

As the moon rose high in the sky, the plane was finally reaching your destination. You gazed out the window, watching as the lights from the Eiffel Tower gleamed in the night. Just as you were about to land, you could see the people scurrying about below, dancing in the streets, singing, loving, eating, it was amazing!

"It iz even better once your down zer," Pip whispered into your ear, looking out the window. Finally you had landed, and you were able to get off the plane with your luggage. Pip got the rental car, as you stared out the large glass windows of the airport, over-looking the city. It was beautiful, you felt comfortable, even safe here.

"Victoria? Ready to go?!" you heard from behind you. Pip smiled and pointed to the black BMW in the parking lot. You nodded with a grin and followed him out to the car, packing your things into the trunk.

"So, where are we heading?" you asked excitedly, as Pip started the car.

"It iz a zurprize!" he said with a laugh, a laugh that made you smile. You leaned up against the glass window, gazing out to the streets of Paris. "Imprezive, iz it not?"

"It's amazing!!" you said like a child in a candy shop! "It's everything I thought it would be!!"

Pip laughed at your excitment, suddenly slowing the car down.

"Are we here?" you asked, looking over at Pip.

"Oui!" he said, pointing ahead of him and stepping out of the car. You looked to see a beautiful, golden-painted building, huge in size. Your draw dropped to the ground, making Pip laugh even more.

"We're staying here?!" you gasped, as Pip grabbed your things.

"Oui, mon cherie!" he said, leading you into the hotel more like a castle!!

Once Pip had gotten the suite keys, and pulled you away from the front lobby _there was a grand chandelier and a piano player in the center of the lobby!!_ , you were in your room. You ran into the suite, looking to see which bedroom you wanted. You took the bright yellow room, a very soft, comfortable place. It also had its own bathroom, which made you one happy camper. Pip walked into your room just as you fell onto the soft feathery bed.

"Awww...I wanted ze pretty yellow room!" he pouted, sitting down beside you.

"Finders keepers!!" you said, getting up to see the balcony. The marble floors, and the beautiful couches where amazing, but it was the view that blew you away...

* * *

The next day Pip gave you a grand tour around the city, taking you to the gardens, the cafes, the shops, even the museums. The people of Paris were glorious and happy, they made you feel welcome. Everywhere you went, there were lovers all over the place. They smoldered each other as if nothing else mattered in the world. It was actually kind of funny!

"Don't ever leave me, my one-eyed Frenchman!!" you moaned dramatically, falling against the Captain's chest as the two of you sat outside a cafe. He laughed as you made fun of a couple that had been dramatically smoldering each other right in front of you.

"I will never let you go my tea-drinking beauty!!!" he said sarcastically, draping his arms around you. Although it was a joke, you enjoyed his embrace, and let him stay that way for quite a while. Once the two of you realized what you were doing, you both drew away embarrassed, both nefariously laughing. "Oh...excuse me...cough"

"That's quite alright," you replied as calmly as you could. "I kind of...liked it."

Pip chuckled lightly, making you blush. He saw that, and took your hand. "Come, I vant to zhow you zomezing."

* * *

The woman staring back at you was beautiful, in her calm, happy smile. You stood beside Pip, who had his arm linked with yours, as if he was your big brother.

"I've always wanted to meet her," you said quietly, glancing at the masterpiece, Mona Lisa. Pip smiled and lead you over to the other paintings that made up the Louver. The glass building was incredible, like something out of dreams. It was dark by the time Pip was able to drag you out of the Louver.

"Ahh, ze city iz magic at night!!" Pip sighed happily as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, making you stifle a giggle. The two of you had stopped to get something to drink, maybe a little too much.

"You're one touchy tour-guide!" you said, unraveling yourself and running off to the gardens of the hotel. He chased after you, as you hid behind bushes, in trees, jumping onto him from behind, scaring him half-to-death. Tag for adults!

Suddenly, Pip had you flung over his shoulders, like a kid, and was running into the hotel. He ran with you over his shoulder's up the 4 flights of stairs, opened the door and onto the couch. He lay you down, and then raced off to his own room.

_What the hell?_

After 5 minutes of no show from Pip, you sneaked over to his door and peaked in. He was changing into a pair of sweat pants, his shirt off.

_Wow._

Without letting him hear you, you sneaked over to him, and quickly pulled down his pants! Seeing his red and white striped bowers made you burst out laughing, as you ran away from one angry Frenchman.

"Gotcha!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" you squealed, racing around the place, with the captain following behind in his skimpies.

"J'ia trouver vous mon le th - les boissons babe!!" he screeched, chasing after you. You tried to figure out what he said, but tripped over the love-chair instead. Pip stumbled over top of you, laughing like a madman! "Now I've got you!!!"

He went straight for your stomach, tickling you like crazy, making you laugh and cry at the same time. "I surrender! I surrender!!"

"Yay! I win!!" Pip squealed like a kid winning some candy! He got off of you and did a strange little victory dance. You took this chance and lunged straight for his skimpies!! "Oh no you don't!!"

He rolled you over before you could pull down his bowers, the two of you ending in an awkward pose.

"My oh my!!" you laughed, pulling yourself away. You may have been a little tipsy but you still had most of you decency!

"Okay, I'm done, time for beddy-bye," Pip groaned, as you heaved him off the floor. You helped him over to his room, and pushing him onto the bed. As you turned to leave, his arm caught yours and pulled you down beside him. "Stay with me."

"Your drunk, and need some rest." you replied with a smile, getting a pitiful pout from Pip.

"Zo are you!" he whined, pulling you closer. You shook your head and got away running to the door.

"Good night Casanova!!" you said before shutting the door and heading towards your room. You quietly slipped off your clothes and put on a small white night gown, and hopped into bed. Just as you were about to drift off to sleep, there was a whisper in your ear.

_Hello, little angel..._

**_Alucard!!! _**You sat up in the bed, looking around, seeing no one. **_Where are you?_**

_I'm everywhere._

**_Oh that really helps._**

_You didn't say goodbye._

**_I left in the morning, Einstein..._**

_You could have left a note..._

**_Sorry...I didn't know vampires where so sensitive!_**

_I'm not sensitive...I'm romantic_

**_Ahuh...and I'm the Queen of Scotland..._**

_Shut up._

**_You!_**

_No you._

**_You..._**

_This is stupid..._

**_You brought it up!_**

_No I didn't._

**_Yes you did!! You're the one who came barging into my brain!_**

Silence

**_Alucard? Alucard? Okay, Im sorry, you can barge into my brain if you want too..._**

_Only your brain?_

**_Horny vampire_**

_Yep_

**_So...how is everything over there?_**

_I don't know_

**_What?_**

_I'm here_

**_I can't see you..._**

_I can see you._

**_That's not fair!_**

_Ha._

**_Mean..._**

_Sexy._

**_Pervert!!_**

_Human._

**_Ass!!!_**

_Thanks._

**_Anytime!_**

_Having fun with the Captain?_

**_What's that supposed to mean?_**

_Have you screwed him yet?_

**_UGHHHH!!!!! _**

_I'll take that as a yes._

**_No!!! I haven't!!!_**

_So your still mine then._

**_Says who?_**

_Me._

**_I don't remember saying we were back together..._**

_I say we are._

**_Excuse me?!_**

_Yep._

**_I'm no ones!!! NO ONES!!!!_**

_Sure._

**_Shut up..._**

_You._

**_No you!!_**

_Here we go again..._

**_HAHA_**

_When are you going back?_

**_In 2 weeks, think you can handle that?_**

_We'll see._

**_Okay then, good-night!_**

_Sweet-nightmares Little Angel._


	11. New Beginnings

**Amen :: A Hellsing Tale :: Part 10 :: New Beginnings**

Looking over the cliff, you could see the lush, green valley, and the top of Pip's head down below. He was so slow when it came to rock climbing, compared to you.

"I guess the French aren't fond of rocks!" you shouted down at him. He looked up with a scowl, climbing faster, as you held back a laugh.

"Quiet! Zis izn't eazy!!!" he whined, as he finally reach the top. You helped him onto the ledge, handing him a water bottle and a kiss. He grinned and retorted, "Ahh!! Much better!!"

For the past 3 days Pip had taken you on some interesting trips. First, sail boating, in which Pip fell over-board. More like he was pushed over-board, haha. The second trip was extreme kayaking, which was hilarious, because Pip hadn't figured out that smoking isn't the brightest thing to do when your in the water. He lit and re-lit so many cigarettes throughout the day. And now, the two of you were on a romantic rock-climbing adventure.

"Having fun mon cherie?" he asked, lighting yet another cigarette.

"The time of my life," you laughed, lying down onto his sweaty chest. He smiled and wrapped his loving arms around you.

**_Thats right, you two were officially dating._**

He had asked you in a quiet spot, the night before. He took you to his favorite spot in town, a club in the attic of an old mansion, with a view of the Louver. But it wasn't your typical candle-light dinner. Pip had arranged a jazz band to sing love songs every time the two of you had gone to the dance floor. Instead of candles, there were Christmas lights adorning the entire VIP balcony.

You gotta hand it to him, he knows how to treat a lady!

So now, the two of you were a sweaty couple on top of a rock thousands of feet up in the air, just enjoying the view.

"So, what should we do now?" you asked, watching a flock of birds fly past you. A slight breeze blew against your skin, cooling you off.

"Zere is a vaterfall juzt on ze zide," he said, nodding over to your left. You guessed he was inquiring to go for a nice swim. "Zhall ve?"

"We shall!!"

**10 minutes later...**

**SPLASHHHHHH**

"Hey!!! Not fair!!" you screamed as Pip shoved you into the water.

"HAHAHAHAHA...UMPHHH," Pip cried as you pulled him under. The two of you swam over to the waterfalls, splashing at each other like little kids. You got behind the falls, sitting in the caves that were echoing with the sounds from the falls. Pip gently took you into his embrace, a light kiss placed on your cheek. It was a perfect moment, nothing could have ruined it.

**_That's what you thought..._**

* * *

****

It all sank when the bullet shots rang through the air. You and Pip jerked up and sprang from the fall's caves, searching for your clothes and weapons. Thankfully, the two of you were smart enough to take guns where ever you went.

Hastily throwing on your shorts and tank, you looked over to Pip. He stood waiting for you, gun in hand, a determined look upon his face.

"Where did the shots come from?" you whispered to Pip as you ran over to him. He pointed over to your right, not answering in words. Turning you saw what had caused the shots.

There, in the shade of the trees, stood Alexander Anderson.

**_Oh my God_**

"Who are you?" Pip demanded, pulling you behind him. You sighed and looked away, knowing what would come next. Anderson didn't know you had a boyfriend, yet...

"I'm here to take Victoria to the Vatican," Anderson replied, his eyes locked in yours.

"Your not taking me anywhere _Father_," you spat, standing in front of Pip.

"You know zis guy?" Pip asked you in a whisper. You nodded and gave him a "I'll explain later..." look, and turned back around to Anderson.

"I have orders to protect you, and to bring you to the Vatican for questioning," he said, stepping forward.

"Protect me from what? And what's this about questioning?" you demanded, stepping towards the Scottish priest.

"They are coming for you," he replied, coming up to you. Pip came up to the two of you, red in the face.

"Vat ze hell are you talking about?" he asked, mad as hell. Anderson scowled and whipped to a knife.

"No! Anderson STOP!!!!" you screamed, as he plunged a knife into Pip's chest. He fell to the ground in pain, shaking all over. You quickly pulled the knife out of his chest, tears streaming down your face. "Don't you dare die on me, you hear? I'll never forgive you!"

"F...for vat?" he stuttered, blood trickling out of mouth. You cupped his face and wiped the blood away, the tears ceasing to stop.

"For...Ughh..." you said, before Anderson sprayed some type of vapor into your face. You fell down into his arms. Soon you realized that you couldn't move, but your eye where still open. It was a paralyzing spray, Anderson had sprayed into your face. With one last attempt to get free, you used you last remaining movement to say, "P...p...PIP!!!!"


	12. Cathedrals

**Amen :: A Hellsing Tale :: Part 11: Cathedrals**

**Pip's POV**

"Victoria!!!" I woke up, screaming. Was I alive? Where was I??

"You're safe," someone said, answering my thoughts. I spun around to see Sir Hellsing standing quietly in the corner. "How do you feel?"

"Vere iz Victoria?" I demanded, not thinking before shouting out at the woman. She scowled and looked out the large glass window that let the moon's glow pour into the room.

"The Vatican has a hold of her," she began. "Father Anderson sent us this with your body."

She pulled out a small white letter and threw it onto the bed. I picked it up, noticing blood stains.

_To whomever may read this, _

Under orders of the Vatican and the Pope, I, Father Anderson, have taken Victoria Annalice Hellsing into custody for safety reasons. We have an understanding that Ms. Hellsing has been followed by the Nazi group, Millennium. Until we can identify the reasons for this, Ms. Hellsing will stay in Vatican City.

Sincerely,  
Father Anderson

"Zat iz rediculouz!!" I screamed, throwing the damn letter to the floor. I wanted Victoria back, I wanted to know she was safe.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my right arm. I looked to see Alucard scowling at me, his nails digging into my skin.

"This is your fault," he growled, digging deeper into my flesh. "You should have been protecting her."

"Alucard, that's enough," Sir. Hellsing spat at the monster. He released my arm and began to fade away into the darkness, as he usually did when he was angry.

_Don't think your the only man who cares for Victoria..._

**_Since when were you a man..._**

****

****

* * *

The light from the moon poured into the room, as Anderson paced back and forth. You sat on cathedral floor, watching the irritated priest walk back and forth before you. You sighed and looked down at your tied hands, cringing with pain by the tightness. Anderson stopped and looked over at you, staring at the ropes around your hands and feet.

"Are these really necessary?" you asked with a sigh, glancing towards Anderson. He looked away, and walked over to the large cross that hung from the wall. You sighed again and leaned your head back against the stone wall, trying your best to make yourself comfortable.

It had been 2 days since you had been attacked, and things had gotten no better. The only good news you had gotten from Anderson was that Pip was alive and back at the manor.

Suddenly the doors of the cathedral swung open, revealing a tall, slender man with long blond hair, tied back into a ponytail. He wore a suit, but also had a large silver cross around his neck.

"Good evening Madame," the man said to you, bending over to untie the ropes around your hands and feet. "I hope you were not to uncomfortable during your stay."

"I'll be fine once you tell me what the hell is going on," you replied, after he had released the ropes. "But first, who might you be?"

"Bishop Enrico Maxwell, leader of the Vatican Section XIII Iscariot," he answered with a smirk, holding out a hand for you to hold. You ignored it an stood up on your own. "Ahh, just like your mother I see."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" you asked in a surprisingly calm tone. Out of the corner of your eye you could see him smirking. He looked over to Anderson and scowled.

"We have work to do, Father." he said, taking your arm and pulling you out of the cathedral. It was raining outside, and in a matter of minutes you were soaked.

After being pushed into a limo, driven into Rome, pushed out of the limo, and shoved into another cathedral, you were about to blow with anger.

"Anderson let me go!" you screamed as he shoved you into a dark room. You took Anderson by the collar and pulled him close. "What is this really about, hmm??"

"The Nazi group Millennium has been following you," he answered, gently pulling away. "You're here for safety reasons."

"That's bullst!!" you screamed at him. He scowled and began to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"To find the truth," he replied, shutting the wooden door, leaving you in complete darkness.

**_Dammit!!_**

****

****

* * *

**Alucard's POV**

I wanted to drain that Frenchman dry for letting Victoria be stolen away by Anderson. Integra was surprisingly calm about this, unlike Pip and I.

"Something isn't right here," Master had said. "Not right at all."

After a week with no news of Victoria, I grew impatient. I was unable to hear her thoughts, I couldn't locate her. What was happening?

One night, Master finally had news.

"She is being held in Rome," Master said, handing me the directions. She lit another cigar with a sigh. "Find her, Alucard, bring her back."

"I will, my master." I answered, leaving her to find my love. I would find her, no matter what. And when I did, she would be mine, and only mine...


	13. Fire At The Gates

**Amen :: A Hellsing Tale :: Part 12 :: Fire At The Gates**

The snow fell from the sky with soft, cold touches to your skin. The ground was now a blank white sheet, beautiful and chilling at the same time. Today was the first time you had been outside in a long, dull, week. Anderson stood by your side, ready to grab you if you tried to escape. And you had, but failed miserably. After the first 3 tries, you finally gave up in a weak state. Anderson walk you down the freezing streets of Rome, searching for the nearest clothes boutique.

**Il Gabbia**

"You're kidding," you muttered as Anderson opened the door for you. What the store translated in English was, "The Cage". And it was a panties store lol. "Anderson, look what's on the racks."

"What...OH DEAR GOD..."

"Genius..."

"Quiet! I've never gone shopping for a woman before," Anderson whined, slamming the store door shut.

"Then let me do it," you replied with a yawn. Over the past week you had done everything but sleep.

"No." Anderson snapped, taking you by the arm and pulling you down the streets once again.

"That's it, I'm going to freeze to death," you whined sarcastically as the priest pulled you done the road.

"Quiet!" Anderson snapped again, pulling you into a real clothes store, full of gowns and party attire, outerwear, dressy pants and tops, etc.

**Vestito Verso Imprimere**

_Well, it's a start._ You thought as you walked into the store, "Dressed To Impress". Anderson picked out all the clothes for you, a few gowns, a couple of coats, gloves, a pair of black heels, some comfortable walking shoes, knee-high brown boots, and much, much more.

"Where the hell do you get all of this money from?" you asked as he handed you the bags and bags of clothes.

"None of your business," he grumbled, taking you out of the store. "Come, you have been ordered to dinner with Father Maxwell."

_Dammit..._

"Why?" you mumbled as he led you back to Vatican City. "Is he finally going to explain **WHY THE HELL IM HERE**???!!!"

Anderson whipped around and grabbed you by the throat in one swift swoop. "**Do not** raise your voice to me Victoria!!!"

"I may be at your mercy Anderson," you spat back, catching him by surprise. "But I sure as hell wont go down without a fight."

Anderson was silent for a moment, but his hand remained on your throat. He finally gave in and let out a sigh, removing his hand.

"Let's go," was all the priest could say.

* * *

The sharp pain surged through your body as the whip hit your skin again. You fought back the tears, you would not show this man that he could break you.

_No way in Hell_

"How dare you defy my orders, girl?" Enrico Maxwell screamed as he cracked the whip again onto your back. "You will not embarrass me again!"

The whips crack just kept coming, but the tears did not flow. You wouldn't let them, not ever, not in front of them. You knew now that no matter what the Pope's orders where, they meant nothing to Father Maxwell.

"You should have listened, we weren't going to give you to them," Enrico screamed, another crack against your back. "Now you are lost..."

"Wha...t?" you managed to mutter before the world became blank, nothing was now everything. Pain was now gone, but you knew it would come again. **_Alucard..._**


	14. Eternal Thoughts

**Amen :: A Hellsing Tale :: Part 13 :: Eternal Thoughts**

**Alucard's POV**

I sat alone on the roof of the Vatican, listening in for Victoria. There were plenty of brainless monks, homeless bums, praying women; a mess of souls. The moon appeared through the clouds; I could hear the wolves of Romania singing to it. I suddenly thought of how Victoria would look in her vampiric form; the blood seeping down her porcelain cheeks. The thought of her devouring mindless souls just gave me the butterflies; or so they say. 

_Alucard_

It was her, I knew it. I jumped down to the center of St. Peters; the sight of the crucifixes painful on my flesh. I grinded my teeth and took a step towards the large doors, the pain growing inside me. Her voice was still ringing through my mind, making me move on. I knew how Anderson felt for her, and it pissed me off. I wanted her, all for myself. 

_How selfish of you, Alucard_

I could picture her saying that, with that light twinkle in her eyes. I made three more steps, the pain never coming to a stop. But the thought of that unholy priest and his master laying their disgusting hands on Victoria made me want to kill someone. So, I made my way into the Vatican, with all the bums, praying women, priests and such, with Victoria on my mind. 

* * *

**Back to Your POV**

You knew Alucard was near, you could sense him. Alexander sat in front of you on the floor, eyes closed in prayer. You just sat and watched, not impressed by the priests thoughts. You sighed heavily and looked down to the chains on your hands. They were heavy, and made your arms sore. Alexander opened his eyes and looked to your hands. 

Do they hurt? he asked quietly, reaching out towards your hands. 

Yes, you replied simply. He nodded and pulled out a key from his right pocket; shoving it into the locks and releasing your hands from the painful chains. They flopped to the ground with a thud; they felt like a hundred pounds. 

Over the past few days you have become very weak, thanks to Alexander and Enrico. You felt like you could break at any moment; the thought of trying to escape had long gone away. You thought about Pip, and Alucard, and the rest of the gang. You missed Seras and her nighttime chats, Pip and his normal romanticism, Alucard and his spookiness, mother and her lectures, Walter and his kindness the list goes on. You really wanted to see them again. 

"Promise me you wont try to escape again," Alexander said, taking the chains away. 

Not like I have the strength anyway, you grunted, attempting to stand up and look out the window, but ended up on the ground in front of Alexander. 

"Lets get you some food and drink," he said, picking you up into his arms like a small child. You didn't like it, but you couldn't do anything to stop him. Your head slowly leaned against his hard chest, your eyes beginning to shut. "Looks like we need to take better care of you, you cant go looking like this to the Millennium. "

"The who?" you asked, trying to keep your self conscious. 

"Never mind," Alexander said harshly, dropping the subject quickly. 

"No…tell me...now," you muttered, before falling into another black darkness. The only thing that you saw was Alexander's worried glare into your own eyes. 

* * *

**Pips POV**

I looked out the window, watching the rain pour down outside. This kind of weather always made me gloomy, especially when I cant share it with my Victoria. I thought of what might be going through her mind at this exact moment, who she was talking to, what she was looking at. Perhaps it was the bright, full moon that hid behind the black clouds. 

"Mr. Bernadotte, we are here," I heard from my left, looking to see that it was the co-pilot of the jet smiling down at me. 

"Thank you," I muttered, bending down to grab my jacket that had fallen down when I slept. I glanced out the window and saw Rome, the wondrous city of the Ancients, gleaming below me. 

I thought of Victoria as I passed a small boutique on a Roman street, thinking how beautiful she would look in the red dress that was on display in the window. 

_Ill have to take her there after all of this…yes…thats a good idea._

Later we arrived at a nice hotel just outside Vatican City, Walter, Sir Hellsing, and the beast Alucard meeting me in the lobby. After a nice meal we discussed our plans on getting Victoria back. Were we to just run in and grab her from their clutches? Or were we to peacefully settle this out with them? Either way, I was going to get Victoria, no matter what. 

* * *

**Back To Your POV**

The plate of grilled meat and vegetables sat in front of you untouched. You stared at it hungrily, but kept your hands and mouth away. You knew these people were up to something, they wanted you to eat this, so you could become strong. But for what? 

"Why wont you eat anything?" Alexander demanded from across the table. 

"I'll eat when you tell me who the Millennium is," You replied slyly. He frowned and stood, slowly striding over to you. 

"Eat, and Ill will tell you," he answered, standing before you, his shadow casting over your plate of food. 

"Fine," you grumbled, picking up the fork and knife and devouring the tender meat and vegetables all in one. 

"After the end of World War II, this mysterious group pooled its recourses and, with substantial help from the Vatican, relocated to Brazil and went into hiding. Millennium's researchers have discovered a way to transform people into vampires through unknown means, and monitors them using implanted computer chips, or FREAK chips." Alexander explained. 

"And what do I have anything to do with them?" you asked, gulping down some of the red wine that was placed in front on you. 

"That is what we have been trying to find out," he answered. 

"Bullshit," you spat, throwing down your silverware. "Don't lie to me Anderson, I know you're lying! If that were true you wouldn't have had me starving and chained to a wall!" 

Anderson looked to the floor; he knew he had been beaten. 

"Just tell me the truth Anderson, please," you asked in a surprisingly calm tone. He looked to you and said nothing for a while. 

"Alright," he began, taking a seat beside you with a sigh. "Its Father Maxwell, he...he..." 

"It's alright, just tell me," you said, coxing him to spit it out. 

"He plans to give you to them," he stated, his eyes to the ground. 

"N...no..." 

* * *

**Alucard's POV**

She was in pain, and I could feel it. I sat beside master and that damn Frenchman, whom Victoria loved so much. We sat in masters black limo, waiting for Father Maxwell to call us in. As the stars began to shine I saw the coward of a mortal wave us in. 

"She has been sent home," he answered master as she asked where her daughter was. 

"Why didn't you send her to me?" Master asked through clenched teeth. 

"We didn't know of your coming Sir Hellsing," the Father replied calmly. 

"I don't believe you," I snarled, sensing his lies serge throughout his body. He was going to pay for this. 

"Believe what you want vampire," he spat back. "She is in London as we speak, with Father Anderson, and here's my proof." 

The devious Father pulled out a small cell phone, and handed it to master. She held it to her ear, and suddenly, her eyes grew wide. 

"Victoria?" 

_Yes mum, its me, Im okay._

"Are you in London?" 

_Yes mum, Im here with Father Anderson, were almost at the manor._

"Alright my dear, I will be home soon." 

_Goodbye mum._

We left Vatican City quickly and quietly, master not saying a word. Finally, as we got into the black limo, did she open her mouth. 

"It was a fake," she said, lighting a cigar and popping it into her mouth. "She never calls me mum." 

"What must we do master?" I asked eagerly. 

"You cannot sense her Alucard?" she asked.

"No master, I cant sense the slightest trace of her." I replied. 

"Vere could she be?" Pip asked, his gaze remaining out the window. 

"Tonight, we shall find out," Master said looking to me. I knew what she was thinking; a plan to sack Vatican City. This should be fun. 

* * *

**Back To Your POV**

You opened your eyes to bright lights surrounding you, so bright you had to close your eyes again. You could hear voices around you deep and monotone. Suddenly you felt fingers tracing up and down your cheek. You tried with all your strength to grab the hand, but your attempt failed miserably. There was laughter all around you; mocking and melancholy. 

"Threes no use my dear," someone said in a German accent. You stared wide eyed at this thin, scientist, who looked to be half mad. His white coats were soaked in blood, which made your stomach turn. "You are here for good!" 

He laughed a horrible, screeching laugh, different from the ones you had heard earlier. You shut your eyes, hoping it would be just a dream, but when you opened them, the man was still there. 

"Who are you?" you demanded as fiercely as you could manage. He cackled again and turned to look behind him. 

"I am the Doctor, my dear," he answered, turning back around with a devilish grin spread across his face. "And you will be seeing a lot of me!" 

He cackled yet again, tracing one more finger up your cheek and leaving the room. You sighed and attempted to look around, soon realizing that someone had strapped you down by the neck. You began to kick and struggle to break free of the many straps that held you down, but it was no use. 

"Now, aren't we feisty?" you heard surrounding you. The voice came from all corners of the room, suffocating you in sound. 

"Whose there?" you shouted, your voice coming back to you. 

"Your new friend my dear, that's who," the voice answered. You suddenly heard footsteps coming towards you. There was a hard breath coming up behind you, and laughter following that. "Some call me Major, but you may call me Montana Max." 

"Why am I here?" you said trying not to sound frightened. 

"You don't know?" he asked, surprised. "Hmm...this may take a while to explain, but I think you deserve to know." 

The man had now come into view; short and chubby though he may have been, he was as menacing as Alucard. He wore a white uniform; he looked like something out of a Nazi troop. He had a cruel grin on his face, similar to the Doctors. He began to take the straps off of you, while he called for assistance. A few moments later, a large buff man walked into the room. He wore a German uniform, looking like he came straight from World War II. 

"Take her to the dinning hall," Montana Max said to the man, who nodded and silently walked over to you. He took your arm and pulled you out of the room quickly. "Gently now Hans!" 

The man was silent and rough, pulling you down a candle-lit hallway. About half-way through, a woman came out from one of the rooms. She had long black hair and glasses, and she carried a large musket. She wore a black uniform, similar to mothers, only there was one big difference. 

There was a Nazi symbol on a necklace that dangled from her neck; the sight stopping your heart. 

"Nazis?" you asked yourself; the woman looking at you with a evil grin. 

"And who might this be?" she asked looking at you as if you were a child. You frowned and looked away, not wanting to speak to the Nazi woman. "Well, well a rebel, hmmm?" 

You kept your gaze away from her and remained by the man known as Hans side He didn't say anything to the woman, he just moved you forward down the hallway. He stopped in front of two large oak doors and pushed them open with one hand. He pulled you over to the table and sat you down into a large thrown-like chair, quickly leaving the room. 

"Damn!" you shouted to yourself, glancing down at the red handprint the man had left on your arm. You looked around the candle-lit room and thought of Pip. You wondered where he was, what he was thinking of, what he was doing. You wanted to see him so badly, to hold him once again, and to tell him that you loved him dearly. Then there was Alucard, whom you loved with all your heart. 

_Im in love with Pip, but I love Alucard_

The doors behind you suddenly opened, and you turned to see the Major grinning madly at you. He strutted to the opposite end of the table and sat down, clapping his hands. Three men came out with drinks and food, making your stomach growl. 

"Please, eat, you look famished," the major said, picking up his fork and digging into the fresh meat that sat before him. You looked down at the food before you, wondering if you should eat it. After a few moments, you decided it was for the best, and began to eat the delicious looking food that lay before you. 

_Something is terribly wrong with this place, I can feel it. The major is scheming something, I know it. And that crazy doctor, what was up with him? That Nazi woman was just plain weird, but then if she's a Nazi, then all of them must be. This isn't looking good. Pip, Alucard, where are you?_


	15. Beyond The Brink

**Amen :: A Hellsing Tale :: Part 14 :: Beyond The Brink**

**Recap**

* * *

**_I'm in love with Pip, but I love Alucard_**

The doors behind you suddenly opened, and you turned to see the Major grinning madly at you. He strutted to the opposite end of the table and sat down, clapping his hands. Three men came out with drinks and food, making your stomach growl.

"Please, eat, you look famished," the major said, picking up his fork and digging into the fresh meat that sat before him. You looked down at the food before you, wondering if you should eat it. After a few moments, you decided it was for the best, and began to eat the delicious looking food that lay before you.

**_Something is terribly wrong with this place, I can feel it. The major is scheming something, I know it. And that crazy doctor, what was up with him? That Nazi woman was just plain weird, but then if she's a Nazi, then all of them must be. This isn't looking good. Pip, Alucard, where are you?_**

****

* * *

****

_**Dear god…he's not stopping….**_

You stared at the short chubby man as he gorged himself with tons of food. You looked down at your own plate, feeling sick to your stomach. But you needed to eat, it had been days since you had. Looking back to the Major and taking him into consideration, you quietly began to eat.

Once the two of you had finished the Major lit a cigar and puffed it happily. Smiling, he motioned you forward and into the seat beside him.

"I suppose you are wondering why you are here…hmm?" he asked, blowing a smoke ring into the air. You nodded and waited for an answer to all of your troubles.

"Well, being the daughter of Sir Hellsing," he began. "You have a duty to take over the family business, correct?"

"Yes," you replied softly. Even though this man was small, he was frightening.

"And do you know of your…abilities?" he asked.

"Abilities?" you asked, confused.

"Ahh, I see," he said to himself. "This will take longer than I thought."

* * *

**Alucard's POV**

"Abilities?" I asked, confused. Master sighed and placed a large cigar into her mouth.

"What do you mean?" the stupid Frenchman asked.

"Victoria was born with special abilities that were passed down from her father," Master explained. "Her capabilities are very strange, and she herself doesn't even know of them."

"What can she do?" Pip asked. I glared at him, warning him to shut the hell up.

"There is only one thing that I know of," Master replied. "Whenever she has become extremely angry, she blacks out, and her body brings forth a burst of blue energy that can burn almost anything that surrounds her, except for herself."

"What?!" Pip and I exclaimed at once.

"It has only happened twice," Master said. "And no one has been badly harmed."

Suddenly Master unbuttoned the sleeve of her right blouse, and revealed a large burn scar that stretched from her wrist to her elbow.

"It happen when she was three, she had a bad temper tantrum and blacked out," Master said. "I tried to save her from the flames, but only harmed myself , thankfully she survived."

"Is that all she can do?" Pip asked quietly. He was scared…ha…pansy.

"No, but the rest is up to her," Master replied calmly. "It has to be activated by her mind."

"So this must be why the Millennium has her then," I said. Master nodded her head and looked out the window.

"We must take this by force, if her abilities are activated, who knows what will happen." Master said, still gazing out the window.

"I'll bring her back," I said.

"No," Master said, shaking her head. "I want you to return with me to the manor to keep things in order."

"But I-"

"I'm letting Captain Bernadotte and Ms. Seras take this mission into their hands."

I sighed to myself, hoping that the Frenchman would take care of Victoria, and bring her back in one piece. I would visit them every now and then, just to make sure they can do this.

* * *

**Back To Your POV**

"But how can this be?" you asked after the Major had explained what you could do.

_Flames?? Coming from me? How could I have never known? _

"You probably don't know of your capabilities because you black out whenever it happens," the Major said.

"But, how do you know this?" you asked, shocked.

"That's not important," the Major answered. "What's important is that we find out how to get you to use those powers of yours."

"Why are you doing this?" you asked, standing up.

"We need you to help our cause," he answered simply.

"And that is what?" you asked.

"Oh just take over the world and bring back Nazi rule," he replied as if it were an obvious answer.

"Nazi??" you screeched, beginning to back away from him. He sighed and nodded his head towards the corner. Suddenly a pair of hands were on you, roughly pulling you away.

"Take her to her rooms, and make sure she's comfortable," the Major said, leaning forward. "I'll be seeing you soon…"

* * *

**Pip's POV**

I sat beside Seras and the crew on the bus, gazing out the window. I thought of Victoria, wondering if she was alright. But there was a feeling in my gut that she wasn't. I wanted someone to say that she was alright. But no one said a word. I looked over at Seras and saw her staring out the window beside her. She seemed to be in a daze.

"Do you think she's alright?" she asked, her gaze remaining out the window.

"I pray zhe iz," I replied.

"Did Sir Hellsing tell you," Seras said, facing me. "About her abilities."

"You knew?" I asked, surprised by her question.

"I was there when it first happened," she replied softly. "It was awful."

"Vat happened?" I asked.

"She had a tantrum and all of the sudden the whole room was burning, but not red flames, it was blue. Like ice. Sir Hellsing tried to rescue Victoria, but she only hurt herself. We all tried to get her, but it just wasn't possible.

"Vere vas Alucard ven thiz happened?" I asked, wondering where that beast was when Victoria was in trouble.

"He was on a mission, off doing his duty," Seras replied. "And Sir Hellsing never told him about it, she made us swear to secrecy."

I sighed and looked out the window, praying to God that we would find mon cherie.

* * *

**You're POV**

"Now, in order to activate those abilities of yours," the strange Doctor said. Over the past few days, you had been strapped to the cold steel table, with cameras surrounding you, men and women sticking needles into your skin, and the Major, staring through the glass at you.

After many vigorous tests and experiments, everything stopped, and went black.

_He stood alone in the distance, not noticing that she was there. His long blond braid was wrapped around his neck like a scarf, and the smoke from his cigarette blew into the air. She tried to call out to him, but he didn't hear her cries. For she knew what was coming._

_Shots rang out into the air, as blood splattered the grass beneath him. His body fell to the ground, but his head remained above. The monster holding it cackled into night. She screamed and cried at the sight of her dearly beloved being torn apart by the vampire, only to be laughed at in the end._

"_Now you have to love me," the beast said to her, smirking with greed and lust. As he threw the head to the ground, she whimpered, not knowing what to do. Before she knew it, he was right before her, staring down at her._

"_You beast!" she cried, as he picked her up and brought her close. He only grinned and ferociously bit into her neck, draining the only bits of life she had left in her, out._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" you screamed, thrusting and struggling from the grasps of the leather straps. "Pip!!!!"

"It's working," the Doctor said. You could barely hear what he was saying, but those few words were enough to piss you off. At that moment a burst of energy came forth, making your body burn with pain. Blue flames shot forth and began to consume you, the heat becoming unbearable.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!" you screamed, thrashing underneath the grips of the leather straps. The memories and heartbreak were racing through your mind like no tomorrow, and it hurt like hell.

Suddenly everything stopped, and flames disappeared. You felt someone release you from the leather straps and hoist you up into an iron grasp. Moaning you tried to push away but the grip was too tight.

"Le…let me go…" you stuttered, trying to open you eyes. Upon opening them, you saw that the silent man who had taken you to the Major earlier was holding you now. He only looked down at you and looked away. You sighed and stopped struggling, knowing that he wasn't going to let go.

"Wonderful job my dear!!" you heard from above. Glancing up you saw the short major grinning down at you. "You didn't even black out this time!"

"Why not?" you spat.

"Don't know, good thing we're in a lab!!" he chucked to himself. No one else laughed. "Well, then, since we're on a roll, let's try it again, and this time…no leather straps!!"

"Nooo!!"

* * *

Sorry for such a long wait my peeps!! Hope you enjoyed this one!! I made it extra long to make up for the lack of updates...hope you all forgive me!! -

Smootches

Phantomgrlofopera


	16. Millennium Weapon

**Amen :: A Hellsing Tale :: Part 15 :: Millennium Weapon**

* * *

The night was cool and crisp, as you raced on through the darkness. Your hair was wiping all over the place, but the only thing that mattered to you was to get the damn mission over. Being the Major's tool wasn't a walk in the park, or a joy ride either. He used and abused you, making you do ridiculous things just to prove your loyalty. But no matter what he did to you, you stayed strong, hoping that somewhere, Pip and Alucard were on their way to come a get you.

It had been two weeks since you had first met the major, and things had only changed from bad to worse. Every day he had you placed on a steel table and had horrible experimentations done to you. And every night, he gave you strange and cruel missions to do. Like tonight for example, you and the female Nazi Rip Van Winkle were going to capture a group of missionaries for Dok (The Doctor), so he can then place FREAK chips into their systems.

"This shouldn't be too hard," Rip said with a grin as the two of you drove on into the night. You remained silent, not caring what the Nazi gunwoman had to say. She looked over at you and grin again. "Still the silent type, hmm? It seems zat Hans has rubbed off on you."

Her cackle filled the night air, making you grit your teeth in a mixture of anger and pain. You hated Rip, and all of Millennium, and wanted nothing to do with the group. But you had no choice, you were officially a Nazi pet. No matter how hard you tried to escape, they would always find you, and beat you even more the before. You felt completely alone and abused, and extremely helpless. There was nothing you could do. And besides, you were in the depths of Brazil, where the Millennium have been hiding since the end of World War II. Although you had been here numerous times for expeditions, it was still a foreign land to you.

With a sigh you looked out of the tinted window into the night surrounding you. It was a beautiful night, unlike most of the others you had seen the past few weeks. So much had happened to you in those weeks; none of it good. Since you capture, you had become a Nazi dog, being forced to obey the rules and orders of the Nazi group, Millennium. If you did something wrong, even thought of escaping, the metal clip on your neck would electrocute you until you stopped. You looked down at the uniform you wore, and cringed at the sight.

You were wearing a Nazi uniform.

As the car came to a stop you grabbed your rifle; a musket similar to Rip's. It had been given to you by Schrödinger, a young catboy who was created by Dok. He was a nice boy, and even though he was a devious trickster, he treated you like a friend. The rifle was once his, which surprised you because it was bigger than he was. It was given to him by Dok, but since the rifle was too much for him to carry or use, he gave it to you. He was the only person who actually talked to **you **and was not so bad to hang around with.

"Remember the plan, Hellsing?" Rip asked in a sharp tone as we got out of the car. You gave her a glare when she wasn't looking, but nodded when she turned to you. She went over to the trucks that had pulled up behind us and greeted her team. Playing the plan over and over again in your head, you made your way over to doors of the building, and waited for Rip to join you. When she got to your side, she grinned and patted her beloved musket. "Let's do it."

* * *

**Pip's POV**

We sat in the bar drinking and chatting our plans over, wondering when the hell we would be getting home. I sat at the bar surrounded by my men and Seras by my side, praying to God that nothing terrible has happened to Victoria. We had traveled so far to find and rescue her, but we weren't getting any leads. I took another sip of beer as Seras sighed and buried her head into her arms. I gently patted her back, hoping to make her feel better, but knowing it wouldn't do anything.

"Where can she be?" Seras moaned, sitting up straight. Her eyes were blood red with worry and she looked ready to collapse. "I miss her so much!"

"I do too," I replied, bringing back memories Victoria and I shared. It hurt to think of her again, but it was so hard not too. As Seras and I began to think back on our friend, the room became dead silent. Turning around we both saw what the men were staring at. Two people stood at the doorway, covered by the shadow of the moon. Behind them, hundreds of other people with shields came up to the door. As the two leaders walked into the bar, I could see their figures; they were both women. The army walked on and stopped right behind them; their shields reflecting on the lights above the bar. From the reflections, I could finally see who the women were. One I couldn't recognize, a tall woman with long black hair and wide glasses, and carrying a large musket. But the woman beside her, was a woman I knew all too well.

**It was my girlfriend, my lover, my best friend…Victoria Hellsing. And not only that, but this time, she was wearing some sort of Nazi uniform.**

I stared in shock at my girlfriend, not able to move a muscle. Something was different about her, but I just couldn't place it. She was still drop-dead-gorgeous, maybe it was the fact that she wasn't smiling like she always did. But I couldn't blame her, she must have been through so much.

_Wait a second, why is she pointing that gun at us? _

"Victoria!!" Seras shouted, jumping up from her bar stool. But Victoria didn't return the happy greeting, nor did she smile. Instead, she pointed the gun right for Seras, and pulled the trigger.

Seras's scream filled the bar and echoed through my head. I stared in disbelief and horror, not wanting to believe that Victoria would have done such a horrible thing. Jumping down from the bar stool and running to Seras's aid, I found that she had been shot through the chest, and the bullet had gone all the way through. She was gasping for air and crying all at once, looking at Victoria.

"W…w…why?" she stuttered, blood spilling from her lips. I lifted her off the ground and placed her on a table, calling over our doctor of the group. As he tended to her wounds, I turned to Victoria. She was turned away now, talking to the army, who in turn began to walk towards us.

"We are the from the Millennium," Victoria's partner said in a German accent. "You will be taken to our headquarters now to be changed."

"Changed into what?" I demanded, stepping up to the woman. Victoria turned around and faced me, a stern set to her features.

"I'll be asking the questions, Captain," the woman said sharply. She suddenly snapped her fingers and dozens of men were upon me in seconds, dragging me to the ground. The more I struggled, the more they pushed, and I soon realized that I couldn't win. Before I knew it, I was being hoisted up and out of the bar, and thrown into a cage being pulled by a truck. Soon my men were thrown in with me, and the cage was shut. I pushed my way through to the cars and screamed out into the night air.

"VICTORIA!!!!!"

* * *

**Back To Your POV**

You hated yourself for shooting Seras, but it was what had to be done. If you didn't shoot her, Rip would, and that would definitely kill her. At least with your shot she has a chance of living. As you finished getting the men into the trucks, I heard a scream coming from one of the cages.

"VICTORIA!!!!!"

It was Pip, you knew his voice anywhere. As much as you wanted to run over to him, as much as you wanted to save him from what was to come, there was nothing you could do. And now he probably hated you for what you had done, but what could you do? Sighing; you went back into the building and went to Seras. She was lying alone on a wooden table, drenched in her own blood. As you made your way over to her, you could hear her desperate gasps for air.

"V…V….Victoria?" she asked, reaching a hand out towards you. Walking up to her but avoiding her hand, you leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

"I'm…sorry, but…it had to be done," you stuttered, feel bolts of electricity shoot through your body. Cringing in pain you backed away, and ran back to the car. Just as you were getting in, you heard the sound of struggling.

"Victoria! What the hell is going on?! What's the matter with you??" you could hear Pip shouting. Slowly turning to look at him, you saw your boyfriend clutching the iron bars, a look of pain stretched upon his face. Your eyes met his, and a bolt of pain shot through you. Frowning and shutting your eyes, you got into the car beside Rip, and ignored the rest of Pip's cries. It was a painful thing for you, but you had to avoid him; it was for the best.

* * *

**Seras's POV**

She shot me! Why would she do such a thing? I was hurt and confused all at once, and I didn't know what to do. Pip and the Wild Geese were now gone, and I was left alone. But suddenly Victoria appeared again, whispering something to me. I could barely hear her; all I could make out was, "I'm sorry". But as she said that, I saw bolts of electricity surrounding her, and I could see her pain. I was so confused and alone, and I needed to get out of the place quickly and get back to Hellsing Manor to get backup.

_Master…_

_**What is it police girl?**_

_It's Victoria, she…she…_

_**I'll be right there

* * *

**_

Yay!! Finally Updated!! Hope ya liked it!!! -


	17. Attention Readers

Attention Readers!!!!

I officially now have a Livejournal account, so whenever you want news and info on the stories, head there!! All the latest news on the stories will be there for you!! I'll have pictures, banners, icons, and more of the stories on my account, so come and pay me a visit!! I'm waiting!!

And since this edit thing is being gay, the link is on my homepage, so please look!! Or you can send me a message and I'll give ya the link!!

C ya there!!

Phantomgrlofopera


	18. The Darkness of the Heart

**Amen : A Hellsing Tale : Part 16 : The Darkness of the Heart**

_I see the angels, calling my name in sweet harmonic voices. I can feel their soft breath on my cheeks, like the breeze back home. Their soft wings caress my body as they lift me closer to him; a bright smile placed upon his lips. I take one last glance at the Earth below, and now I can finally see what I was fighting for. The people; the land; the water; the spirit of it all. I wasn't afraid any more; I was finally at peace_

"Are you even listening to me?" someone snapped, ripping you away from your dream. With a yawn you slowly lifted yourself up off the steel table and looked up in the direction of the speaker. To no surprise, it was the Major.

"It seems our little Hellsing is tired," someone said from your right. Glancing over, you saw the Doc grinning at you, wiping blood off of his white lab coat. "I'm not surprised, you have had quite a long night."

There was a grunt from above, and immediately you knew that the Major was not pleased.

"It's about time you realize your duty to the Millennium," the Major said, a hint of danger in his voice.

"Since when does a prisoner have a duty to their captor?" You murmured back, barley enough for even the Doc to hear.

"What was that?" the Major asked; a frown on his face.

"Oh nothing, carry on!" you grinned, playing the sweet card to get your way out of trouble. And it never worked.

A few days later, you were still in your punishment, locked away like some lion at the zoo. Your arms were dangling from the ceiling, held by tight chains. Your feet were tied together, and then there was the** shocker**.

The Shocker was an electrical system that was placed on the stomach that sent bolts of electricity throughout the entire body whenever the mind triggers it. The triggers could be set for anything, thinking of a certain name, or number for example. In your case, it was the thought of the Hellsing Organization and all of your friends from home that set off the horrible machine.

Suddenly there was a cough coming from the doorway of your cell. You looked up to find the siluet of a short man, none other than the Major.

"Your punishment is over now Hellsing, it's time for your first assignment." the Major said, and even through the darkness, you knew he was grinning. Now, the real hell was about to begin.

**Alucard's POV**

It was such a beautiful night, the stars were out, the moon was full, and Victoria was standing right before me. She bloomed in the moon's light; unlike any other human I had ever met before. But there was something wrong with her, something different. Her hair had grown longer and her eyes were shockingly blue; like diamonds in the night. I could see the Nazi symbol on her uniform; a treachery in itself. Silently, I watched as she began to move.

Slowly, she raised a pointed finger towards me with a stern gleam in her eyes.

"You, creature of the night," she said, in a strange monotone voice. "Are guilty of sins against God and the Millennium."

_This is getting good, she's quite the aggressive one._

"Now, take the Draculina with you and evacuate, or prepare to die!" she demanded, her voice now loud and strong. She was beginning to glow a strange blue; mixed with the moonlight she seemed like an angel. Her eyes were becoming more intense by the passing moment, and I liked it.

"Sorry my little angel, but I'm not going anywhere without you," I grinned, knowing it would set her off. I wanted to see what she could truly do. "Come and get me, little angel."

"As you wish!" she snarled, as gusts of blue rays shot out of her palms, and straight towards me. _That's it, give me all you've got!_

**Seras' POV**

Victoria had always been one of my closest friends. We had been through allot together, and I wasn't about to lose her to some damn Nazi's. But as I watched her grow into a totally new being, my hope was slipping away. I could see her own strength leaving her body and surrounding her in a blue ray of light. Before I could even blink, she was behind Master, and had a sharp blade up against his throat.

"Any last words, beast?" she snarled. _This isn't like her, why is she acting like this???_

Master only grinned and let out a menacing cackle as Victoria sliced his head right off of his body. And to make it worse, her laughter began to fill lungs afterwards, as she disappeared with the Wild Geese into the night.

**MASTER!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Alrighty sorry this is short and late and crappy...lol, it's been one hell of a year and summer's finally here!!! WOOT!!!!! lol Hope you all enjoy this!!


End file.
